My Young Justice
by Dustydarkangel
Summary: 3 girls get powers and decide to become a superhero team. After meeting Batman,  they join Young Justice. Rob/OC, Kal/OC, KF/OC. My First Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story so be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Again my first story, so I'm apologizing for any grammar mistakes. **

My Young Justice

"C'mon Jay it's supposed to be beautiful." Anna Marie said as she led her friends April Shay and Jay Black outside to her back yard. "How did you even hear about this" April said trying to get out of the death grip that Anna Marie had put around her arm. "Everyone's talking about it at school. Didn't you hear about it Jay, I mean Gotham Academy has to hear the news first right?" Anna Marie said looking at the short ebony haired girl in her other hand. "No Anna Marie I told you, I don't really talk at school." Jay said sighing. Anna Marie rolled her eyes, "Well c'mon then I don't want to miss it. This comet shower isn't happening for another 100 years." April and Jay exchanged glances, they looked at their happy go lucky friend and smiled. "Fine Ann lead the way" Jay said with a smile. Anna Marie squealed as she led her friends to her backyard.

"Wow you were right, this is really beautiful." April said to Anna Marie. "Yeah who knew you could be right for once" Jay said chuckling. Anna Marie got up and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. April chuckled along with Jay, it was nice to hang out all together again. Ever since Jay moved school's it's been her and Anna Marie alone, they still saw Jay they all lived on the same block. They all leaned back on the blanket they were laying on. Harsh words forgotten, they stayed silent for a couple of moments, when they saw a comet fall and making impact nearby. All three girls got up and said "Did you guy's see that".

They stared wide eyed till Anna Marie got up and started to run towards it. Jay looked at April and April yelled "Hey where are you going". Anna Marie stopped and sighed "To go see it duh. I mean really how can you pass this up." Jay had a feeling deep in her stomach, telling her that this was a bad idea. April though seemed to have the opposite feeling because she too got up and started to run the same direction. April looked back and yelled "C'mon Jay." Jay got up and shook her head, this wasn't a good idea. Anna Marie's stomach was filled with butterflies as she came nearer to the comet. It was green and eerie looking. She climbed silently into the ditched still memorized by the beauty and the abnormality of it. She was transfixed still until she heard a gasp and a squeal. "Anna Marie what are you doing in there. The plan was to see it, not to touch it! What are you thinking, you can get radiation poisoning or-" April said before getting cut off by Jay. "She wasn't thinking, as usual. C'mon Ann get out of there before April here has a heart attack". Anna Marie turned to her friends knowing that they were right but couldn't leave her spot. It was like it was a magnet, it attracted her. "But April you can't believe this. It feels so weird." Anna Marie said suppressing a grin. She used April's weakness against her, almost everyone knows that April was always curious. April looked at Jay before taking a step in. Jay sighed "Well you two go and get radioactive poisoning, I'll just be right here." If the two girls heard her they didn't show it. They kept on getting closer and closer to the comet. Jay felt a chill run through her spine and butterflies in her stomach and a feeling that something bad is going to happen. She was going to suggest that they get out of there. When Anna Marie and April put their hand on the comet. A small explosion of green smoke and fire covered Anna Marie and April, while Jay leaped back but still found a tiny spark that had touched her arm. She opened her mouth to scream but couldn't find her voice. She ran towards the ditch, looking desperately for any sign of her two friends. She dropped down to her knees quietly sobbing, when she heard coughing. She lifted her head to see Anna Marie propping up April on her shoulder. They were both coughing up a storm and was all ashy and had soot all over them, but Jay didn't care. She ran to them and pulled them into a hug. Between coughs Anna Marie said "Hey (cough) Jay can (cough) we le- (cough) -ave. I think we've had enough (cough) of this adventure (cough)". Jay laughed with tears glistening in her eyes. She led her friends the way back home.

Anna Marie woke up in her bedroom, she blinked a couple of times and reached for her glasses. She put them on, but she when her eyes adjusted it was blurry. Anna Marie gasped she knew her eyesight was bad but this was silly, she took her glasses off fast not wanting to get a headache. When she took them off, another gasp left her mouth, she could see perfectly. She jolted from her bed and ran to the nearest mirror. But this time she could barely get the gasp out of her mouth. She looked the same except her caramel brown eyes, they were replaced with a golden brown color that looked like fire when the light hit them. She made a move for the phone, she knew it was earlyand on a Saturday for that but this is an emergency, she could wake them up this once….

After getting cleaned up, April walked home, where she found her bed and drifted off to a deep sleep that wouldn't be interrupted until her three year old sister Julie woke her up. "Apree, Apree wake up you had an accident" was the voice that woke her up. She groaned as she came back to the world. "What is it Julie" April said still laying there. Julie giggled "You had an accident". And with that she raced out of the room, slamming the room door shut. April dismissed the comment and started to go back to sleep when her hand felt something wet. She bolted from her bed and saw that it was soaked. 'When in the world did this happen'. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Putting her hands over the sink and started to rub in her hands under the water when she realized that she didn't turn on the water. She took her hands back when she saw that they were water, she screamed a little in shock. She was still dumbfounded when her phone rang.

Jay leaned over to her bed to get to her alarm clock. She got up and looked out her window to see the sun barley rising, she go up early on Saturdays while all the other kids slept. She went to her closet to get some workout clothes on. She climb out the window and jumped onto the tree. She ran about 2 miles to go to her "local" gym. She went into the gym and put her stuff down. She ran to the bar and started to do her gymnastic routine. She was one of the best gymnasts in the state, all through the routine she felt bored like she was too good for this, it wasn't a feeling she liked. She decided to attempt a class A trick, when she got up to the bar she felt something tingle all through her body. She took a breath and started to run. Five seconds later she sticked a perfect landing. Her breathing was hard and she was covered in sweat. She couldn't believe it, she went back and tried some more. An hour later she was dripping in sweat. She grabbed a towel and started to dab all the sweat off. She wondered why she could suddenly do that. She was still thinking when her cell phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness I was so happy when I saw the reviews. I thought no one was going to review and then viola there's some! Okay so this is chapter two. Hope it's good, review please!**

* * *

><p>Anna Marie stood there with her cell phone glued to her ear. "C'mon pick up, pick up". She chanted as she walked around the room, bouncing on her feet. She was staring at a piece of paper when she literally burned a hole into it. She shrieked and grabbed a random water bottle and poured it on the paper which now was in flames. She still dowsing the now soaked paper when she heard someone say "Hello"! She dropped the water bottle on the floor and made a dive for her phone. Only to hear her two friends conversing in worried voices. "Oh my goodness guys are you like there" she said in an equally worried voice. "Yeah Ann just calm down" Jay said. Anna Marie took a breath. "K I'm calmed down now. But you'll never guess what happened to me"! "Actually Annie I bet we can" April said. "Guys listen can we meet up somewhere." Jay said in a very annoyed tone. "Kk the regular place" Anna Marie said fiddling with a piece of hair. "Kay see ya there" they all agreed as they hanged up. Anna Marie sighed "just as soon as I clean up this mess" she said barely realizing the water spilt on the floor.<p>

It turns out the regular place was a smoothie place. Jay was looking nervously over her shoulder scouring for her two best friends. April came up flipping her blonde hair and rolling her blue eyes at any guy who dared to check her out. April seeing Jay, made her way to their table. Jay leaned back in her seat, part of her knew she shouldn't be jealous and yet she was. She just couldn't be as open and happy go lucky as Anna Marie or as nice and sweet as April. She just was a ebony hair and dark eyed girl who was shy and hardly talked. April came to the table, knocking Jay out of her thoughts. "Hey. Where's Annie" April said looking around the cafe for Anna Marie flirting with any cute guy around. "Nah, she isn't here yet." Jay said. April slid her seat out and took it. She and Jay started talking about school when their friend came running up. Jay turned to see Anna Marie striding to their table. Her copper colored hair bouncing with every step she took and her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Jay wondered why though, it was a very cloudy day. She looked over at April and noticed that she was looking at Anna Marie weird too. When Anna Marie got to their table she pulled out a chair and sat in it quick. "Guys you'll like never believe what happen to me" she said. Jay blinked she really couldn't believe Anna Marie could talk so fast. "Kay Annie but can we get our smoothies first" April said motioning to the waiter heading their way. "Oh yeah, like totally" Anna Marie said smiling and picking up a menu.

After ordering their smoothies Anna Marie engaged them into a conversation. About 3 minutes later "And so I was like 'uh no way bro you can't like come' and he was like 'why can't I, I like go no where anymore' and I was like-". " Anna Marie cut out the valley girl talk already" Jay said annoyed. "Sorry" Anna Marie mumbled. Jay smiled back apologetically. "Hey Annie what's with the sunglasses" April said taking a sip of her smoothie. "Oh yeah, that's what I have to talk to you about." she said taking off the glasses. "Whoa, Anna did you get contacts or something" Jay said happily. "No, that's the weirdest thing. I can see perfectly fine. And look at the color, that is not natural. What am I going to tell them at school. And" her tone dropped into a whisper that April and Jay had to lean in to hear her. "I can start fires with my mind and my hands", she squeaked. She saw April and Jay's eyes widened. "You aren't kidding are you Annie" April said looking at her golden eyes. "And the correct term for it is pyrokenetic." Jay said taking a drink of her smoothie. Anna Marie took her smoothie and drank it before answering. "No and how did you even know that". Jay just shrugged and April nodded. April took a breath, she couldn't believe the same thing was happening to Annie, but with fire. Jay had started to tell about her morning, she was nervous. April could tell by the way she rambled.

Anna Marie had seemed to grow bored and started fiddling with the menus. Jay got to the part about her tricks when the menus burst into flames. Jay leaped back like a cat and Anna Marie just stared at her hands in horror. Seeing that she was the only one to act, she stuck her hands out and prayed that they would turn into water. Fortunately , they did almost instantly, putting out the fire before it spread. Jay walked back to the table and grabbed the ,still shaken, Anna Marie by the shoulders. She turned to April and said "We need to get out of here". Tossing some money on the table she led Anna Marie out of the cafe with April following behind. Jay led them to a nearby park, it was still early on a Saturday so the park was deserted. Sitting Anna Marie down on a bench Jay tried to get the girl back to earth. "Anna Marie, Ann, Annie, Anna; Wake Up" she yelled,clapped,and tried to get the girl's attention but to no avail. Anna Marie still had that look of horror frozen on her face. "Here let me try" April said standing in front of Anna, she took a breath and shot water at the girl's face.

Jay could hardly stop herself from grinning when she saw Anna sputtering out water and yelling at them for getting her wet. "Sorry Annie but you froze on us" April explained. "Oh" she said quietly looking at her hands. Jay looked at the sullen girl with sympathy, she wasn't use to seeing the girl not filled with life. "I'm a monster" she said her voice barely a whisper. April wiped her head back her blue eyes flashing angrily. "No, don't you ever say that again. You and I may have these weird powers but you're not a monster. Do you understand that". Anna Marie nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face. Jay looked at April "how in the world did this happen". The girls were silent and like a light bulb being turned on Jay found the answer. "The comet" she said, they were silent once more letting the facts sink in. "This is so cool" Jay exclaimed, her dark eyes glistening with excitement.

Anna Marie looked at Jay with confusion written across her face."Um…. Am I missing something". April also confused but more frustrated said "Yeah which one is cooler, the part that we can destroy anything or the part that we can actually kill someone". Annoyance flashed across April's face as she glared at Jay. Jay unfazed by April's gaze, pouted "No, not like that. If we train your powers and use them for good, we'll be like superheroes".

Jay had wished that they would do say something, even laugh, at least then there wouldn't be such an eerie silence between them. April was the first to speak, shaking her head so vigorously that her hair fellout of the ponytail. "No, no way, how are we going to train. We couldget hurt or we could hurt someone else" she got cut off by Anna Marie, looking very serious or how serious the joyful girl can get. "I think it would be fun". Seeing the look of disapproval on April's face, she continued. "I mean as long as were doing it for good and not evil, it's okay. Please April, c'mon it'll be fun. Besides we need to get control or at cheer practice I'll set a pom pom on fire and you'll soak the quarterback in water." The last statement made them all chuckle. The thought of seeing Brock Lincoln doused in water, was a very amusing thought. After a few agonizing moments, April sat on the bench shaking her head softly. "I can't believe I'm saying this but count me in". Anna Marie leaped up, squealed and hugged her friends. "Coolio , we'll start, right after I go to the mall." seeing the looks she was receiving, she added "I'm kidding, I'm kidding".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it might be short and sucky but I'm not feeling really good. I got a new haircut and my aunt that I try so hard to impress, doesn't like it. It seems that whatever I do isn't good enough or horrible. I feel like a failure half the time. *deep breath* Okay, mini rant over and thank you to everyone who reads. Please Review and tell me if it's any good or if it's a complete and utter failure. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>"Okay so where do we start" April said putting her hair back into a ponytail. "well we should see what your powers can do" Jay said looking around. "Anna Marie" she said pulling the girl away from her thoughts "What" Anna Marie said whining. "You said you can start a fire with your mind and hands right"? The girl nodded, "okay" Jay said again looking around to see what Anna Marie could light on fire. Her eyes landed on a bush next to her. "See this bush light it on fire". Anna Marie set her gaze on the bush set her jaw in determination, put her hands in front of her. Jay's eyes widened "Wait!" causing Anna Marie to look up. She quickly got out of the line of fire and joined April standing a couple of feet away. Once she was a safe distance away she yelled "Okay now try". Anna Marie nodded, turned around to face the bush and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, raised her in front of her and flicked them. Instead of a flame of fire though, nothing happened. She heard Jay and April laughing, she turned around and shot them a look. "It's okay Annie keep on trying" April yelled giggling a little. Anna Marie rolled her eyes and turned back to the bush. Trying to focus she closed her eyes again and stood still. Over at a distance she could hear April talking about her new jacket. Sighing in annoyance, she shut her eyes tighter and tried to focus. But all she could focus on was April's new jacket a few moments of focusing later she heard a scream. Snapping her eyes open, she turned. Only to see a splash of water coming towards her. Bracing herself, she put her hands in front of her and waited for the impact.<p>

Once Jay felt safe from any rouge fire that Anna Marie could shoot, she turned to see Anna Marie light a bush on fire. After Anna Marie's utter failure she started to talk April. She started to zone out when April started to talk about her new jacket, while trying to balance orbs of water above her hands. Cold water brought Jay's mind into focus. She looked at April's jacket, which was now on fire. She then looked at Anna Marie, whose hands were out in front of her creating forcefield protecting her from the water. Jay looked at the still screaming April "April, put it out already" she yelled annoyed. A look of understanding went through April's expressions, she shot water on the flaming sleeve. Anna Marie put her hands down, dismissing the forcefield and came running towards them.

Anna Marie opened one eye ever so slightly, to see why she wasn't soaking wet yet. What she saw shocked her, in front of her hands was a shield type thing, forcefield, she recalled from one of Jay's comic book lectures. She heard Jay scream and Anna Marie looked beyond her shield. 'Oh man, I'm gonna be so dead' she thought as she saw April putting out the fire that was on her sleeve. Knowing that she was going to have to face her friends sometime, she sighed and let the shield go. She started to run towards her friends.

Jay despite being soaking wet to the bone, was laughing at April's smug expression and her muttering. "I'm gonna kill her". As Anna Marie walked up, an evil look was in April's blue eyes. "Ohmygosh are you okay. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?". April turned to her and smiled evilly. She shot water from her hand at the girl. Not seeing it coming, she was unable to react fast enough, the water hitting her face dead on. "I am now" April said in between laughs. Anna Marie shook her head getting water on everyone. April spit out the water and Jay scowling for being wet for the second time that day. "Oh now it's on" April said splashing a ball of water towards her. Anna Marie put up a forcefield letting it rebound towards April. It went on like that for a few minutes. Till Anna Marie rebounded a water ball, missing April and hitting Jay face on. Jay was now scowling and if looks can kill, both girls will be dead by now. "Okay! That's enough, let's go back to training" Jay yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey ya'll! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I forgot we had school and missed a day and now I'm swamped with work. Meh, stupid algebra and English! I'm failing both of them so eh (p.s. failing to my aunts is getting a 80). Yup life sucks, but hopefully my story's good. Again tell me if it's any good, constructive criticism is accepted, but I'm as stubborn as a mule so don't blame me. Review please.**

Anna Marie and April stopped whatever they were doing and went back to training. After about 20 minutes they had finally got down Anna lighting a ball on fire and April putting it out when it was in the air. They were about to do again when Jay miss-threw the ball and it landed in a nearby tree. The girls went to the tree, the ball was stuck on a semi-low branch, Anna stepped a couple feet back, ran and jumped. She missed the ball by a couple of feet, Anna went back to where she started and tried again only to fail. April stepped up next, "Let me try" she said standing where Anna started. Anna put her hands up in mock surrender "fine but you're not gonna make it". April ignored Anna and started to run.

'Wow this is easier than I thought' April though as she grabbed a branch to keep her steady as she detangled the ball. Once she got the ball out she let go of the branch and waited for gravity to do the rest. When she didn't fall to the ground a second later, she looked down only to notice that she was flying. "Man I hate being a blonde sometimes" she muttered.

Anna looked up at April "Um April can you like come down now" she asked. "Yeah… Uh, guys how do I get down" April asked. "Just focus on falling" Jay yelled. April closed her eyes, thinking of falling. Falling apples, falling airplanes, Anna Marie falling off a cliff, before she knew it she was on the ground. "Now that you're on the ground let's get back to training.

They spent the rest of the afternoon training, but once it got darker their cell phones began to ring. Anna was the first to hers, reading the memo quickly Anna shut it. "Sorry guys, I have martial arts practice". Jay shut her phone too "yeah, I have gymnastics too". April walked back over to her friends, shutting the phone ending the call, "and my parents want me home". The trio said their goodbyes, grabbed their bags and began to make their way home.

**Okay, so there's chapter four. I hope it was good. I have a question to ask ya'll. I have one-shots that I've been writing, a little more mature and a little darker but they're about these characters. Is anyone interested in them, if so I can put them on the site, but if no one does than I'll just keep them in my notebook. Like I said they're more mature, so hopefully they won't be that bad. So tell me if you want too or no. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, long time no see huh? Well I explain the uber long wait at the end of the chapter. Have fun reading and feel free to tell me anything I missed. But be warned flamers will be used for my fireplace ;)**

Anna Marie turned off her alarm clock. She sat up rubbing her very sore muscles. 'Yeesh, yesterday's lesson was hard. And it certainly didn't help that I had to explain that I was wearing contacts'. She stared at herself in the mirror before reaching over to get a towel. 'I hate lying' she thought, clutching the towel. She stood there lost in her thoughts, before she heard a slight popping sound. Looking down she saw the towel engulfed in flames. 'Guess I'll have to get used to it. I'll be doing it a lot now'. She grabbed a nearby water bottle and poured it on the towel. Throwing the burnt towel, she grabbed another one and headed to the shower.

April woke up with a 10th grade history textbook on her chest. Picking up the book, last night's memories flooded back to her. She shut the textbook in disgust and threw it across the room. Emotions from last night rose to the surface as she glared at the book.

FLASHBACK

"Where were you, young lady" her father demanded once she stepped into her home. "Out at the park with some friends" was her hesitant reply. "The park! You don't see Julie at the park, now do you" he father yelled. "Julie's three!" she yelled back. "Yes, but Julie is a three year old genesis". April looked over at Julie who was completing a 1,000 pieces puzzle. "But-", her father interrupted her "No buts, go up to your room and study"

END OF FLASHBACK

Coming back to reality, she walked up and picked up the textbook, placing it on the desk. She decided to take a shower before cheer practice. Her alarm rang signaling that if she didn't hurry she'll be late.

Jay woke up at dawn as usual and started her morning routine. In the middle of her run she received a text 'Hey you still coming to practice' Anna Marie texted. She smiled, even though she doesn't go to the same school and wasn't a cheerleader in the first place she still went to all the practices. Sending a quick yeah, she finished up her run and went back to her house to shower.

April ran to the football field where the rest of cheerleaders were stretching. She looked up to the bleachers and saw Jay and a little boy with mousy brown hair and thick round glasses, the boy was reading comic book and every so often he would have to push his glasses up and frown was evident on his face. She walked over to Anna "Hey Annie, what's wrong with She walked over to Anna "Hey Annie, what's wrong with your bro". Anna looked over to where she was pointing and frowned "Oh Ian's mad that he had to come to practice because dad had to work overtime". April nodded and walked away beginning to stretch, Anna gave Ian one last worried look before joining the other girls.

Jay stared at Anna's little brother, Ian. Ian noticing her stare looked up and gave her a weird look. He looked at Jay like he wanted to ask her a question, finally coming to an answer he looked up at Jay. "Jay?" he said his voice small and timid even for an eight year old. "Yes, Ian" Jay said half-heartedly. "Do you think Kyle's coming home soon" if possible his voice got softer. Jay bit her lip, what was she supposed to tell him. She knew that after Mrs. Summers' death, Anna's older brother, Kyle, dropped out of college and joined that army and now if a part of the black ops. "Um, ya buddy of course he is" she answered nervously. Before Ian got a chance to answer, a high pitch whistle signaling the end of the practice. The two got up and made their way down. Jay pushed her way through the cocky jocks and the flirty cheerleaders, to get to Anna. Pulling her away from a talkative jock she asked "Hey we're still training today, right?" By then April had joined them. Both girls nodded their heads, "yeah, let me, like, drop Ian off at one of his friend's house and we can, like, get started" Anna said.

Ian's friend lived a little ways from the park so the girls had gotten there a little before it got dark. The girls soon got into training and before they ended, they had figured out that April can freeze water, Anna could fly on a forcefield, and Jay could dodge practically anything.

Jay looked up at the receding sun and saw that it was close to dusk, and the girls still had to walk home. "Good job guys, we should probably get home now". "Yeah I wonder if Ian was smart enough to go home by now" Anna thought aloud. April was silent thinking about her punishment for staying out so late, but found that she couldn't focus that well on it.

The three girls made their way alone on the street when they were rudely pushed down. Recovering from her stumble, Anna Marie yelled a 'watch it'. But if the man heard her, he didn't show it. Jay dusted herself off and helped April. April had just gotten back on her feet, when two police officers ran through them and knocked April back down. April carefully checked both ways before slowly getting up. She got up just in time to see the two cops, chasing the thief 'That's what she had concluded that the third man was'. The thief looked back and thinking on his feet he pushed down the trash cans, his plan worked as he expected when he looked back again and saw them stumbling over them.

"Cops are really stupid" (1) Jay said summing up all their thoughts. Anna turned to her friends her eyes flashing dangerously bright. "Are you guys thinking the same thing I am". "Do I look like a mind reader to you" Jay said dryly. Anna rolled her eyes and shook off the petty insult. "This is our chance" she said dramatically. "What! Annie, we're not ready for this" April said. "Yeah, I agree with April on this. We've barely even trained" Jay said. "But guys, this is our chance! If we don't go now, we might never get this opportunity again!" Anna exclaimed. Jay looked back at the struggling cops and then at the thief who ran into an alley way. Jay sighed "Fine, but don't be so melodramatic about it". Anna's face lit up as April's fell, but one look from Jay their faces turned emotionless. They ran into an alley way and changed into their costumes (2), before following the thief.

**No offense to any cops. I have family who are cops so I mean no offense. **

**I really have no clue how most superhero's change so fast? I mean Flash has his ring and I guess Superman just wears his under his suit, but what about the others? How do they** **get changed so fast? The world may never know….**

**Okay now apology time. I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! School has been a villain and Valentine's Day was like apocalypse for me. My aunts been better at not criticizing me all the time and this story is finished writing. All I have to do is type it, which is horrible for me. And Logic was so cool today; one of our questions was to fine examples of people in the comics who use force to carry out their threats. So I and one of my best friends started naming off all the villains ever and we got pretty far and then we got some classmates to join in a who would win Superman or Batman discussion. Which of course me and her being a Batman fan totally won the debate. Hahaha, so review please and tell me how you like it and who you think would win, Superman or Batman. Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

** Hiya! I got my first flame this week. And I apologize for the format of some of my earlier chapter. As I have mentioned this is my first story on this site and didn't know how to fix the format. And I ask you to please refrain from using bad language; I don't like reading cuss words especially about my story. I'll rant more at the end of the chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>The trio ran in the alley and stood face to face with the thief. The guy was obviously a rookie, by the way he was shaking nervously, you could conclude that this was his first time stealing. The man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a gun, trying to hold it out facing the heroines but couldn't stop shaking. The girls not anticipating that the thief had a gun exchanged worried looks.<p>

The man started to shoot and the girls sprang into action. "You still think we can handle this" Jay yelled as she dodged a bullet. "Hold on" Anna yelled back impatiently as she put up a shield in front of them before turning back to Jay "better?" Jay didn't reply, seeing an opening she took it. Dodging the bullets she made it to the wall, stepping on a rock she got an idea. Moving from the wall, she quickly dodged the bullets and threw the rock with precision, knocking the gun out of his hands. Seeing the man distracted, Anna dismissed the shield and her and April leaped into the battle. April sprayed water on the ground and freezing it so that the man slipped and Anna putting a ring of fire around the ice. Jay appeared next to them and looked skeptically at her friends. The man's terrified screams were mumbled by the roar of the flames but still can be heard. Anna catching Jay's look, said reassuringly "Oh, the flames won't hurt him, they aren't that hot. Besides with the ice ring around him he shouldn't get burn", Jay felt somewhat relieved until she heard Anna mutter "At least I don't think so". April grew pale "Maybe we should make sure he's alright". Anna sighed "Alright" she said and with a wave of her hands the flames were dismissed. Jay walked over to where she saw some rope and tied the still terrified thief.

The sound of sirens filled the air; the three girls stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "We better get going" Jay said leaving the tied up thief where the cops would find him. Wordlessly the girls nodded, Anna put a forcefield in front of them and they all stepped on. Flying up they landed on the building's roof and left the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p>In the corner of the alley, hidden by the darkness, a security camera buzzed to life as it saved the video it just took. Later, the police would review it and see that Central Falls had a new set of heroes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> I just love how in comics everything that you need just poofs up! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm almost finished with the spiral and need to get the next one from a friend. And this is only logical place to stop it. Eh, I used logic, school is brainwashing me! Anyways thanks to all the people who read and a special thanks to <strong>_**cary99**_** who has been an awesome reviewer. Review please and remember flamers will be used to keep me warm and toasty at night **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, as promised the long awaited chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long. I was busy with cheer try outs and school. But here it is, good as new. Hope you guys like it! Review please.**

* * *

><p>Anna Marie woke up that day cheery as usual; she went through her usual morning routine and went down stairs. She started to make a bowl of cereal when she took a quick glance at the newspaper. Going back to her cereal, the newspaper's article registered in her head, dropping the milk she rushed over to the paper and read it over quickly. "No, no no. April's going to freak" she muttered as she quickly cleaned up the mess. "What's April going to freak out about" Ian said entering the kitchen, still tired. Anna looked up and quickly stuffed the newspaper in her bag. "Nothing Ian. There's cereal on the counter." Grabbing her school bag, she gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head "Don't be late to school" she yelled as she exited the house.<p>

April stood at the bus stop waiting for Anna. She started talking to another cheerleader when Anna finally ran up. "April you'll ever believe what was on the paper this morning". April registering the girl's fast words, quickly said goodbye to the girl she was talking to and pulled Anna over to the side. "What was on the paper" April asked. Anna shuffled through her bag for a second before pulling out the newspaper and showed April.

Anna snapped her fingers in front of April's dazed form. "B-but how did this happen" she stammered. Anna shrugged "I guess one of the buildings had a security camera". The bus pulled up and the two girls went on.

The bus ride was unusually silent, both girls lost in their thoughts. The bus was filled with its usual chatter and banter but today the topic was revolving around the new superheroes. "Well, I think its Green Lantern". "No dude, they're chicks". "Nuh uh, they're guys see". On any other occasion Anna would of joined them and eventually so would April, but since it was about them they didn't know exactly what to do.

"Hey Anna, can I see the newspaper" April asked as they got off the bus. Anna nodded and dug around in her bag before pulling out the now slightly crinkled newspaper and handing it to April. Saying a quick goodbye, Anna headed off to her first class. Sitting in the back of the class she enjoyed the silence before the other students began to trickle in. Sighing as the bell rang, she laid her head on the desk and wondered if Jay knew about the paper.

Jay had stopped in the middle of her morning routine to take a breather. She was glad that she was almost done, but she would have been even happier if it wasn't a Monday and she didn't have to go to Gotham Academy. She started walking when she hit the main street. Seeing a crowd gather at a newspaper stand, her curiosity peaked she tried to make her way to the stand. "Oh great more superheroes", "Yeah, like we didn't have enough", "I think they're good". "They're a bunch of kids!" Jay heard the various people as she tried to get to the over packed stand. By that time her alarm beeped, Jay sighed and started to run home.

April sat in the front of the class as usual, staring intently at the newspaper. It wasn't supposed to go this far, it was all just for fun. The bell rang, telling students that class was over and April made her way out. '7 more periods to go' she thought as she made her way to her next class.

The last bell rang and a tired April walked over to her locker. On the short trip, she already had a small group of cheerleaders surrounding her. She inwardly sighed as she put a fake smile and excused herself quickly. Anna might have been okay with their new popularity that came with being co-captains of the cheer squad but she wasn't. She finally got to her locker and put all her books in, making sure that they were all neat. Shutting her locker she gasped in surprised, seeing Anna standing by her locker. "Goodness, Annie are you trying to give me a heart attack". Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed April's wrist "come on we don't have time for this" she said pulling her out of school and into a cab. "Where are we going" April asked. "The café, we have to talk about this" Anna said telling the driver where to go.

EARLIER THAT DAY

Jay felt her school bag buzz in the middle of math; she glared at the bag and reached over to get her phone. Slipping it in her hand, she raised her other one and asked to go to the bathroom. "How many times have I told that girl not to text me during school" she muttered as she entered the bathroom. Checking if she was alone, she pulled out the phone. 'Sorry for texting you during school but we need to talk. The usual place after school. See you there bye'. The text read. Jay hid the phone again and made her way back to class.

One of the only good things about her parent's money was that she never had to take the bus. After school she had told Winston, her butler to drive her to the usual place, A.K.A a small cafe in Central Falls. She pulled out her phone to check if Anna had texted her anymore and was relieved to see that she hadn't. Pulling up to the curb, Jay adjusted her sunglasses and stepped out.

After a cab ride to the café, April followed Anna to their regular table that Jay was already seated at. Sitting down, April looked for the menus but found none. Jay noticing spoke up "I already ordered for us". "The usual?" Anna said, grinning when Jay nodded her head. Fixing her skirt, Anna started babbling about school.

When their drinks arrived Anna had stopped her babbling and reached insider her bag for the newspaper. Putting it on the table, she slid it over to Jay, watching the girl's reaction. Jay's eyes scanned the page as she took in the information. "So this is what everyone was talking about" she said, thinking back to her morning routine.

"It's us" Anna said, not hearing Jay's comment. "No Annie, it's three other girls with freaky powers taking credit for our heroic deeds" April said acidly. Jay chuckled, April was certainly getting better at sarcastic remarks, Anna on the other hand just pouted and shot a glare at the still chuckling Jay.

Jay stopped laughing and stared back evenly. Locking eyes with crystal blue and caramel contacted eyes (1) she said. "You know what this means, right?" April gulped and Anna smirked as Jay finished her statement. "We are now officially superheroes".

* * *

><p><strong>(1) So earlier the girls had decided that it would be easier for Anna just to wear colored contacts, I was lazy and didn't want to write it so I put this here to help with any confusion. <strong>

**Hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks passed the girl's started getting more and more popular. Taking up the team name Triple Threat, the girl's each making them a superhero identity. Jay taking up the name Sparrow, April went with Shimmer and Anna with Sunstroke. But with the team's success they caught a certain Dark Knight's eye.

AT MOUNT JUSTICE FEW DAYS LATER

"What do you think he wants with us" Kid Flash said to his best friend, while draping his arm over Miss Martian who was seated on the couch also. "For once, I don't know" Robin said. "What do my ears deceive me? Robin the boy wonder not knowing something, I thought this day will never come!" Kid Flash said dramatically. Aqualad was about to interfere before a fight broke out, when the computer announced Batman's arrival. The room fell silent as Batman entered the room and the teens stood up.

Batman made his way to the debriefing room (1), he passed out manila files. "Triple Threat, how many of you have heard of them". All the teen's nodded, confirming that they have heard about the new superhero team of Central Falls. "Why" Robin asked looking through the files. "I need you to meet them. I need to speak with them". The team was silent, looking over the files. Batman took this opportunity to start the debriefing. "This is Sunstroke" he said, showing a picture of a teen girl with coppery red curly hair. "Powers are pyrokenetics, and has the ability to make and shape force fields." Another picture of another teen girl showed up, this one a blonde. "This is Shimmer", a snickering interrupted him and he sent a glare at Kid Flash. "Her powers are hydrokinetics and flying." Another teen girl popped up, this time with black hair. "This is Sparrow, as far as we can tell, she's human and has no significant powers. She has heightened agility and speed. And is very good in gymnastics." Batman pulled up a picture of the whole team. "The team is very good at hand to hand combat and is very powerful. Be careful, let them know that you are on their side". He paused there, letting what he had said sink in. "You leave in an hour." And with that he had left.

{MEANWHILE}

"Ugh, why did we have to see that movie again" Anna complained, walking out of the theater. "Why? You didn't like the movie Annie?" April asked as they started to walk to where Winston, Jay's butler, was going to pick them up. In response to April's question Anna made a disgusted face. Jay laughed, "What" Anna asked. "Nothing, it just seems that you're the type of girl that would love that kinda movie." Anna thought over her answer "Ick no, vampires are like so last year". Jay was about to say something but got caught off by high pitched alarms. Turning their heads they saw black clad figures running from the jewelry store. April sighed turning her head back "For once I would like to have a normal night". Anna patted her should "We're not normal." April glared at Anna and shrugged off her hand. Jay pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. "I told Winston that we're seeing another movie. Now, c'mon we have work to do" Jay said as they ran to go change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I am alive. Ya, I'm sorry, life kept me busy. But the school year is winding down so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Did anyone else just love the new Young Justice! Me and my three best friends spent the night and we watched it in the morning together! It was so awesome, and Wally is really scary when he's mad. He's the person who can make you feel so bad. I love Young Justice so much, anyways read and review :) **

* * *

><p>After they changed, Triple Threat had chased the figures into the park. "Sunstroke, make sure they don't leave the park" Sparrow yelled. Sunstroke nodded and dismissed the forcefield that she was hovering on, dropping to the ground she landed with expertize. Putting up a force field around the park she trapped the figures.<p>

"Ready Sparrow" Shimmer said looking down at Sparrow, who was in her arms, since Sparrow couldn't fly she either had to be carried by Shimmer or on a force field with Sunstroke. "Yeah, just drop me over there" Sparrow answered pointing to a tree. Shimmer snickered slightly and looked over to where Sunstroke was already fighting "You ready". Sparrow nodded and braced herself as she felt a falling feeling wash over her. The various branches broke her fall before she landed. Quickly jumping down from branch to branch, she landed on the ground and ran to where the fight was.

"Took you long enough" Shimmer said as she punched a figure in the jaw. Sparrow punched a figure that approached her and replied "Well next time you can land in a tree". She then ducked a hit and punched the guy in the gut. "Excuses, excuses. Besides I thought you liked trees, you are a birdie after all." Sunstroke said, lighting a ring of fire around the figures. "Alright on my mark, Shimmer you put out that fire and I'll get the leader. And hopefully end this fight".

Shimmer nodded and put out the ring of fire. As soon as the fire was put out, Sparrow went into the ring to the leader. Fighting hard against the figure, she was about to strike the finishing blow when something caught her eye. The figure seeing an opening, kicked her in the face with so much force that she was knocked backwards. Seeing their leader win, the rest of the figures who were fighting Sunstroke and Shimmer, left after their leader. Seeing their teammate down Sunstroke and Shimmer ran to Sparrow's side.

With Shimmer's help Sparrow slowly sat up, groaning at the pain in her face. "They got away" she said, through the pain. "Don't worry, we'll get them next time" Shimmer said, checking Sparrow over for any injuries. "Anything" Sparrow asked, Shimmer got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Other than a bruised cheek, you're fine". Getting up also, Sunstroke extended a hand for Sparrow. "What happened. One second you're about to kick butt and the next you're on the ground and the bad guy is getting away" Sunstroke said. Sparrow glared at Sunstroke and look towards the area where something had caught her eye. "There's something in the trees". The girls had made their way to the tree and waited. After a few seconds of nothing happening they were about to leave when they heard a sneeze.

Robin sat in his seat in the bioship waiting to get to their destination. The bioship was quiet for once and he was about to break the silence when Miss Martian said that they were there. "Okay team stealth mode" Aqualad said, as they switched their costumes to black. "Okay me, Robin and Superboy will hide in the trees. Kid Flash and Miss Martian the bushes" Aqualad ordered. With a nod from everyone, they exited the bioship.

Robin looked through the leaves from his spot on the branch to watch the fight. He looked at the team, they moved in sync with each other, knowing exactly what the others were thinking. With the way they were moving Robin knew that they were close friends. But as he watched the team fight, his eyes lingered on the dark hair girl, she was lithe and moved with the grace of an Olympic gymnast, and she always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else. He froze when she turned her head and stared right at him. He relaxed as he realized that he was hidden and that there was no possible way for her to see him. He looked again and watched as she got kicked in the face. He froze again as the girls headed towards the tree that they were in. He saw Aqualad signed to stay perfectly still, and the girls were about to leave when Superboy sneezed.

Jay, April and Anna walked over to the base of the tree "You have to the count of three to come out or-"April paused smirking to see Anna smirking evilly holding a ball of fire in her hands. "We'll light the tree on fire". April started counting down and Jay chuckled and looked towards the bushes where she heard movement. By the time April's counting reached one, three people came out of the tree. "You behind the bushes, come out too" Jay said smirking when she saw two more people line up with the other three.

Kaldur did not like how the mission was going, not at all. So far they had been discovered, and now they were standing in front of three mad teenage girls, no he didn't like this mission at all.

Anna stared at the three sidekicks she had recognized from the news and the other two heroes in front of her. "What do you want" Anna inquired. The coca skinned boy with the silver eyes and black eel tattoos on his arms, spoke up. "We mean you no harm, we just wish to talk. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Aqualad; this is Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian." Anna went down the line matching names with faces, her eyes stopping at Aqualad. She had tried to form words but couldn't, finally after a few agonizing seconds she had found the words. "Hi, I'm Sunstroke". But after she had spoken, she couldn't think of anything else, thankfully Jay had spoken up. "I'm Sparrow and this is Shimmer". Kid Flash's laughter had brought Anna out of her thoughts and she glared at him. "Do you have a problem with our names?" Kid Flash tried to hold back his snickers as he answered "I-It's just the name Shimmer, it-its" he said laughing again. Anna balled up her fist "Well at least it's a name that people remember".

Anna smirked as she saw the smirk on Kid Flash's face fall. Anna then heard a faint buzz, and looked at April. April's eyes went wide and she checked who was calling. No one knew what to do exactly so they stood there awkwardly until Anna spoke up again. "Well it was nice talking but we really need to leave. Goodbye". April was the first to leave the scene flying away, Anna hopped on a forcefield she created and hovered in the air, looking expectantly at Jay. Jay leaped onto a tree branch and flipped onto the forcefield. Anna laughed as she muttered "show-off". In response Jay just gave her a smug grin and chuckled as they flew back home.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi. So life's been, well below average. And I would of uploaded sooner if my aunts would let me. I know it's an excuse but it's life too. Apparently my stories don't matter and are just silly things to them. And they're disappointed in me because I'm not applying myself, so here I am sitting in my room listening to simple plan and being depressed. And it certainly doesn't help that I have school tomorrow too. But oh well, maybe I am an disappointment to everyone, meh, I could really care less sometimes. So here is another chapter and thanks to listening to me rant about my life. I hope to be updating tomorrow if everything goes well. Review and tell me what you think! ** **Oh by the way, there's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, I don't really like how this turned out but it was the best way to explain it so I'm sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

><p>A COUPLE NIGHTS LATER<p>

A familiar sensation of being watched came over Jay as she scaled the wall. She stopped and looked around, ever since they met with that team, she had been getting a weird feeling of being watched.

Anna scaled the wall besides Jay and looked around, "Is he here" she whispered, her face grim and looking worriedly at Jay. Jay nodded and Anna sent another cautious look around them "Well come on then, no time like the present". Jay gave her a weak smile and continued to scale the wall. Anna followed behind and tried to focus on scaling the wall, but instead she kept thinking about two days ago.

FLASHBACK: TWO DAYS AGO

Anna saw April and Jay enter the café, saying goodbye to the boy she was talking to and walked over to them. April's eyebrow rose "Who was that". Anna rolled her eyes "No one" she answered waving her hand to dismiss the topic. "What's up" she continued, following Jay to their table in the back corner. "We need to talk". Anna took note at the grim tone in Jay's voice and nodded.

"Someone's been following us, watching us on missions" Jay said dropping the tone of her voice. April's eyes widened in shock "What, Who?" Jay was quick to speak, knowing that her friend would act like this. "I don't know who, but it started ever since we met that team". She wasn't surprised at all to hear Anna speak next. "So what do we do?" Jay leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms around her chest. "Stay low, stay hidden and definitely stay out of the spotlight".

END OF FLASHBACK

And they did that, stayed out of the public eye, stop taking credit for their deeds and it lasted for a while before Anna had enough of it.

FLASHBACK

"I'm sick of this" Anna complained. They had just gotten back from a mission and were now at Jay's house, watching the news. "And the authorities still have no idea who captured the infamous jewel thief, but many suspect that the Justice League had a hand in this capture…." The news broadcaster droned on in the background. Anna grabbed the remote and shut off the television with a click. "I'm sick of hiding" Anna continued "I'm sick of having the Justice League getting the credit for our deeds. I'm sick of doing nothing, when we should be out there doing something" she shouted. April was about to speak up and say that technically the Justice League haven't taken credit of anything, when a small fire erupted on the pillow next to her. Jay casually leaned over, grabbed a water bottle, and poured it on the pillow, putting out the fire. April got up and stopped Anna from pacing. "And what do you suggest we do Anna? Stage a fake mission, confront our stalker and say 'Hey who are you and what do you want with us?" The room was silent, "Actually April, that's not a bad idea" Jay said a plan already forming in her head.

END OF FLASHBACK

Anna was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Jay's voice. "He's here". Nodding, Anna pulled herself on top of the roof, standing next to her friends.

Jay heard a noise, whipping her head around, all she saw was an empty rooftop. "Alright, we're through playing, come out" Jay yelled into the darkness. Anna and April turned to her giving her a quizzical look. Jay put up her fingers counting down from three to one. When she came to one, a black figure stepped out of the shadows.

April was shocked, recognizing the man from the news; so many questions filled her head. "You" Anna said, "okay, now I'm really confused. Why are you following us? Don't you have anything better to do that to stalk three girls" she exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. Anna Marie was going to continue you, but April stopped her. "What my friend is trying to say is" April bit her lip, thinking. "Yeah, why are you following us?" she said after she couldn't come up with a logically reason. Jay stood back, observing the Dark Knight's expression, it may have been the light but it looked like he smiled for a second, but Jay discarded that thought, The Batman never smiles. "It is my job to look into all potential league members" Batman deadpanned. Jay's eyebrows furrowed as she muttered "Potential league members….." After thinking a moment, Jay's lifted an eyebrow and stared at him incredulously "You want us to join the Justice League?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so my banquet was last night and it was pretty fun. It was more fun than last year. Here's a faster update yay! This is the part where it sets up the metting between YJ and TT! Read and Review please. **

* * *

><p>"Whoa, like <em>'The Justice League'<em>" Anna said disbelievingly. She looked over at Jay before April yanked her arm and led her away. "What are you thinking" April asked Jay. Jay looked between her two friends and back at Batman before answering. "Joining with the Justice League could be a great opportunity but we could also take this team really far with just the three of us. But it's not just my decision it's both of yours too". April and Anna nodded "Well, I think we shouldn't join, at least not yet" Anna said. "Yeah, I agree. Let's see where we can get with this team, before we join another" April agreed. "Okay then it's settled" Jay said, before turning around and walking up to Batman. "Thanks, but no thanks. We'll stay our own team for a little bit longer. Now if you don't mind, it's late and we have to leave. Goodnight" she finished politely and started walking towards the ledge. Anna was already at the ledge and with a wave of her hand a forcefield appeared. Jay stepped on the forcefield with Anna, and with a nod of her head, they left.

The Dark Knight stood there on the roof alone. "Yes, it is very late. I wonder if their parents know…." And with that thought, he disappeared from the roof.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

The girls trudged their way to Jay's front door. They had just come back from a mission, changing into their civilians clothes before heading to Jay's house, they were tired, sore and wet and all they wanted to do was sleep. Walking into the house, they were very surprised to see Jay's and April's parents and Anna's dad sitting in the living room. "Um Dad, what's going on here" Anna said. "Girls sit down we need to talk". Jay's head turned to the voice, only to see a petite lady with short dark black hair dressed in a very expensive suit sitting on a loveseat near the back of the room. "Mother" Jay said her voice cold and hard. Jay's mother looked at Jay, her gaze cold "Sit, Jayleen we need to talk".

The girls sat down on the couch across from their parents. April's father began to talk "We have been informed of you extracurricular activities" he spat out. The girl's eyes went wide. "We can explain" Jay began before her father interrupted her. "Be quiet" he said fiercely. "Mother, what is going on" April pleaded; her mother gave her a look of disgust before turning her head, April sat there a look of hurt in her eyes. "What is going on, is that we are kicking you girls out" Jay's mother continued calmly. "What!" Anna yelled standing up from her place on the couch. "You can't do this to us. We're your daughters". With speed, Anna's father stood up and slapped Anna in the face with a loud slap. "You are not our daughters. Now sit". Anna stared at her father for a second, before following his orders. "Girls, your suitcases are in the entry way. We took the liberty of packing your things." Jay's mom said ignoring Mr. Summers' outburst. "You are not welcome in any of our houses ever again. Goodbye" Jay's father finished. April looked at the parents, waiting for one of them to reconsider, but all she received was cold stares. "C'mon guys" Jay said getting up from the couch and walking outside to the porch. "My offer still stands" a voice from the corner said. Turning around Anna scowled "You".

Anna grabbed her suitcase and stormed off the porch. "Anna, Anna! Just listen to him" Jay said, trying to get Anna to stop. By then the rain was so hard that they had to shout to get her attention. "No, it's his fault we're in this mess" she yelled pointing to Batman who was now standing a few feet away. Anna walked in front of him "You" she yelled pointing a finger at his chest. "You did this. I will never join you" Jay grabbed Anna shoulders and spun her around before she could finish her sentence. "Anna Marie, listen to me before you do anything you'll regret later." "But what about Ian, oh my gosh what about Kyle, what if he comes home and I don't know and, and" Anna said hysterically, stopping when she couldn't hold in her sobs. Jay grabbed Anna's shoulders, making her look at Jay. "I know Anna, I know. But we'll look out for each other. I promise" Jay comforted. Anna nodded and wiped her tears. "Good, now let's go". Jay grabbed her and Anna's suitcase and led her back to April. "Are you okay" Jay asked, April nodded and followed Jay to where Batman was now waiting besides a limo. Stopping she stared at him "We will discuss this further in the morning". Batman nodded and opened the limo door for them.

The way to the hotel was silent. Jay looked over to where April sat her head in her hands. "April, are you sure you're okay". April lifted her head up from her hands; at first it looked like she was going to argue, but instead she sighed and shook her head. "It's just all my life, I have lived under my parent's thumb, following their rules, trying so hard to please them, but now that they're gone I don't know what to think. Should I feel sad that they practically disowned me or be happy that I'm finally away from them? Is that bad?" April said and even though she was whispering, because Anna had fallen asleep on the door and they didn't want to wake her, Jay could still hear the sadness in her voice. "No, of course not, you've spent you whole life trying to live up to your parents' standards, and now that those standards are gone, you don't know what to think. And that's okay, none of us do, but we'll figure this out together."

The limo stopped a couple of minutes later, April had fell asleep after her and Jay's talk and Jay gently woke up her two friends. Opening the door, they met Batman standing outside their door. "Your room is 103 on the 2nd floor; the checkout time is 11 a.m. Here is your key. I'll see you in the morning to further discuss your… situation." Jay nodded and he spun around and left.

Jay heaved her suitcase out of the trunk and followed April and Anna to the hotel. "Yeah, no one's going to notice three girls who are soaking wet going into a hotel in the middle of the night" April murmured, as they entered the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. Review please, it makes my day and I would love to hear what you think! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey, I uploaded faster! Thanks for the nice reviews. It really makes my day to see that I made someone happy with my writing. Kay, so a short chapter here, but hopefully I'll upload sometime later this week at least Sunday I will. Hope you like it and remember to review. **

* * *

><p>MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT<p>

Anna sat up sharply, she looked at her surroundings before the day's memories came flooding back to her. Taking a breath she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down before she started another fire. Taking several more breaths, she quietly got off her bed and made her way to the window. Opening the window, she made sure that April and Jay was sleeping before she climbed out onto the ledge. Closing the window slowly, she created a forcefield and hovered to the roof. Dismissing the shield she sat down looking out into the city. Taking another deep breath, she allowed all the emotions from last to return to her, closing her eyes she let the tears fall. "Hey you okay". Anna wiped her eyes quickly and turned to see April standing there "I'm fine" she replied her voice quivering.

April took a seat besides Anna. "Really, cause you don't look so hot" she said with a small smile at the pun. Anna shook her head and groaned "That was really bad". April shrugged and her smile got bigger "Couldn't resist… But seriously are you okay? I haven't seen you this sad since…. Since your mom died" April said the last part quietly, not wanting to upset Anna any further. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" Anna replied looking up at the sky. "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot to". They were silent for a moment. "But like Jay said, we're in this together". Anna turned to face April and smiled, "Yeah I know". April smiled back, feeling relieved to see Anna happy again. "Good, and maybe we'll get to see those cute sidekick boys again" she said teasingly.

Anna faked a shock look "You! Liking boys! I thought I would never see the day" she said dramatically. April rolled her eyes "It was bound to happen" she said as she stood up "now let's go inside, it's getting cold out here". Anna nodded in agreement and they went back in through the window and crawled into their beds. "Thanks April" The girls Anna whispered before falling asleep. April smiled into her pillow. "Your welcome".

The girls woke up at 8 a.m. sharp the next morning. "Guess we aren't going to school today" April said brushing out her blonde hair. "Yeah, like you totally need it" Anna said from her place in the mirror. April ignored the comment and finished putting her hair in a ponytail. "Are you almost ready" Jay said impatiently, watching as Anna put in her final contact. Blinking a couple of times, Anna turned around, but whatever retort she had died as she saw Jay wearing a simple pair of sunglasses. "I thought it was cloudy outside" she said confused. Jay rolled her eyes, even though they couldn't see it. "It is. I'm wearing these because it keeps my identity a secret". Anna was still confused "Why would you want your identity a secret?" Jay sat on the bed next to April "It would be safer this way".

April thought over what Jay had said. It made sense, if this team thing didn't work out and they knew Jay's identity, they could use it against her. Her and Anna's identity didn't matter, but since Jay's parents owns Black Enterprise, one of the largest companies in America, her identity did matter. "Okay" April agreed, Jay seemed surprised at her agreement. Anna shrugged and smiled "If that's what you want, it's fine with me". Jay gave them a small smile "Well then we better get going. Don't want to keep Batman waiting." Grabbing their suitcases they made their way down to the lobby, where they found the limo that picked them up last night there.

Entering the limo, they saw that Batman was waiting for them. "Hello, I trust that you girls had a good nights' rest". The girls nodded and Anna spoke up "I would like to apologize" she started before Batman cut her off "Apology accepted." Anna leaned back into her seat relieved. "We accept your offer" Jay said. Batman nodded and motioned to the driver to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review it makes my day and helps me upload faster. Also I would like your opinion on something, see I write more mature stories about these characters and it looks into their lives before they got thier powers. If any one is interested in them, just tell me and I can upload them. Hope you liked the chapter, review! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, as promised here is the new chapter. Updates will probably be Sunday but if I have time durning the week I would upload. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. They help me so much. And also look up firewisher, she's a great writer and has a story up. Thanks for all the reviews they mean so much to me. Read and review please :)**

* * *

><p>To say that Anna was nervous was an understatement. Anna sat in the window seat of the limo, watching the scenery pass, tugging nervously on her red shirt. So loss in her thoughts she jumped when she heard Jay's voice next to her ear "you nervous?" Surprised she put her hand on her heart and sent a glare at Jay. "Gosh, don't do that to me." Jay shrugged "Now you know how April feels". Anna shot another glare at Jay and stuck her tongue out.<p>

They drove in silence for a little longer before the limo stopped completely. "You guys ready" Jay asked. April and Anna nodded, taking a breath Jay grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Stepping out of the limo, they looked at the luscious scene in front of them. "Where are we? I don't remember any mountains in Central Falls?" Anna said confused. "That's because you're not in Central Falls." A voice said, making Anna and April jump. "Where are we?" April said looking around. "Girls, welcome to Mount Justice."

Jay tried to pay attention to Batman during the tour, but her mind kept wandering off. They past a room with a thing that looked like a ship, a convertible and various motorcycles. Seeing this she turned her eyes towards Anna, knowing that Anna had always had a thing for motorcycles she whispered to her, "Don't even think about it". Anna's grin dropped and she pouted. Jay turned her head, and tried to look like she was listening. They had entered a room in which Jay had figured was the living room. In the living room there was a couch, two love seats and a flat screen T.V.

"So Superboy, do you want to" a green girl said to the dark haired boy, who was sitting in one of the loveseats, as she floated in from the adjoining kitchen. The girl stopped talking when she noticed that they were there. "Miss Martian, Superboy, this is Sunstroke, Shimmer and Sparrow. They will be living here from now on." Batman said not missing a beat; he turned to the girls "Miss Martian will show you, your rooms." With a curt nod to the girls and Miss Martian and Superboy he left.

They all stood there looking at one another, no one breaking the silence until Miss Martian spoke up. "Like he said I'm Miss Martian but you can call me Megan. And this is Superboy" Megan said happily, the girls were still silent. "Hello Megan- you are probably tired. I'll show you to your rooms." Megan led the girls to a hallway with three rooms on their left. Jay took the far right one, Anna the middle and April to the left room. Saying a polite goodnight, each girl went inside their new room.

Jay closed the door behind her. Taking a look around the room to make sure there was no one watching her, she took off her sunglasses. In the corner there was a good sized bed, a night stand with a lamp was next to it. On the other wall there was a closet and a personal bathroom and the wall with the door had a medium sized drawer set. All in all it was a plain room, just the way Jay wanted to keep it. Unzipping her suitcase, she started to unpack her stuff. Once she was done she pushed her suitcase under her bed. Lying down, she allowed her eyes to close. "I'll just rest for a second" she mumbled before falling asleep.

"Jay. Jay? Hey Jay wake up" April softly said. Anna scoffed and April looked at her irritably "Oh and you can do any better". Anna smirked as she put her finger to her mouth. Walking to the other side of Jay, she lightly grabbed her shoulders and suddenly shook her violently. Jay's eyes opened widely as she leaped off the bed. "What" she yelled. "I told April not to shake you" Anna said with an innocent look and a shrug of her shoulders "Now c'mon we have to meet our new teammates" she said skipping out of the room. April stood there sputtering as Jay glared at her. "I uh I didn't uh. Ugh Anna!" April said marching out of the room. Jay looked quizzically at her retreating form before shrugging; she put on her sunglasses on and left the room.

To say that Robin was surprised was a huge understatement. When he first arrived at Mount Justice that day, he wasn't expecting to see the Triple Threat girls or Batman sitting (well Batman was standing) in the living room. "These are your new teammates" he said shocking the five teens. "And I expect them to be treated as such" he said giving them no time to respond before he left, leaving the eight teams in an awkward silence.

"So you girls are our new teammates huh" Kid Flash said. The girls nodded and Sparrow cocked her head "Something's burning." Miss Martian stood up quickly and with a speed that Kid Flash would be proud of, went to her burning stove.

Anna, Jay and April sat down on the couch, waiting for the pizza to arrive. So far the silence had been, well, silent. That is until a certain speedster broke it. "I'm hungry. When are they going to get back" he whined. Anna prepared herself to step in when Aqualad intervened. "Patience my friend, it takes time to get to the town. Why don't we use this time to get to know each other?" Before anyone could answer though, Robin and Superboy entered the room with the pizza.

After dinner the teens sat down in the living room. "So why don't you tell us about yourselves." Sparrow and Shimmer turned to Sunstroke. "I'm Sunstroke, I'm uh fourteen and my powers are pyrokenetics and can generate forcefields" Sunstroke looked to Shimmer. "I'm Shimmer; I'm also fourteen and my powers are hydrokinetics and I can fly". Sparrow started as soon as Shimmer was finished. "I'm Sparrow and my powers are… complicated."

The other five teens continued to stare at them. "Anything else you want to know" Jay said annoyed. Kid Flash was the first one to speak. "Names?" If possible Jay became colder; she sent him a glare and said no. Seeing that he wanted to argue back, Anna faked a yawn. "Wow, you know I'm really tired and you guys are probably too. We should get to bed. Night." And before giving them any time to argue, she grabbed both her friends' hands and pulled them to their rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, okay I would've posted on Sunday, but I was busy at six flags with my band. WE GOT OUTSTANDING WHOO! It was a really fun trip and I got to geek out with the superhero stuff. I GOT A PICTURE WITH FLASH TOO! Yup, six flags was uber cool. But I didn't forget, I updated yay! Thanks for all the people who have reviewed and please keep it up! Reviews gives me inspiration. I should upload agian Sunday, if I don't have anything I have to do. I want to thank _firewisher _who is a good friend of mine and a really good writer, she and my other friends put up with all my geekiness at six flags. Anyways, onwards to the story.**

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

Jay woke up to the buzzing of her alarm. Turning the annoying clock off, she got ready for her workout. Leaving her room at exactly 5:00 A.M., she started down a hallway. After she took the same turn yet again, she grunted in frustration. "I should have listened to that stupid tour!" Grunting again, she turned around and retraced her steps until she was back to her room. She sighed, "Let me try this again." Making successful turns this time, she finally found the gym.

Entering the room she found that the room was set up for the team exactly. There were training mats, an archery course, two swimming pools, weights and punching bags, and at the back of the room a gymnastics course. Making her way to the back of the room, she put her bag down and began her workout.

She had finished the course rather fast and when she landed she was met with the sound of clapping. Looking up she saw Robin who was smirking. He continued to stare at her until Jay said "What?" Robin shrugged his shoulders, his smirk never leaving his face "Not too bad." Jay was shocked to say the least that routine had won her the nationals, and here this boy was saying that it wasn't_ too bad_! "Oh, and you can do better?" Robin's smirk got bigger, as he walked on the mat. "Oh, I know I can."

Grabbing the bar Robin launched off, doing a series of complicated flips and motions, he landed and looked at Jay expectantly. Jay smirked and shrugged her shoulders "Not too bad." For a quick moment Robin's smirk fell, but it was up again. "Yeah, well crime fighting is something I know I'm better at than you." "Yeah, I'm sure a sidekick can beat me" Jay said, quietly but loud enough that Robin still heard. Robin's face grew red and his ever so present smirk dropped. "I'm not a sidekick. And I've been in the crime fighting business longer than you have." His smirk was back on his face. "Oh and that makes you a better fighter?" Robin looked at her, smirking "No that means I know that I'm a better fighter than you." Jay's face hardened "Prove it, fight me right here, right now or are you too afraid to hit a girl?" Robin walked across the room to the training mats "Are we gonna do this or not?"

MEANWHILE

Anna and April walked into the kitchen, and saw Wally at the stove flipping pancakes. April rose her eyebrow at him "I didn't know you could cook?" He looked back at her evenly "There are a lot of things you don't know about me beautiful." April glared at him, "My name is April, not beautiful." He seemed surprised at hearing her first name but quickly covered it up with a smile. "Good morning, what are we talking about?" Kaldur said as entered the kitchen.

Wally grabbed four plates and sped around the table, placing plates in front April, Anna and Kaldur. Looking at Kaldur he craned his neck towards April. "Beautiful's name over here is April." Kaldur nodded politely. He then turned to Anna and smiled gently "May I ask for your name?" Anna smiled back "Anna. Anna Marie, but you can call me Anna." She said rather fast. Kaldur smiled again. "Well hello Anna and April. I am Kaldur'Ahm but my friends call me Kaldur." Both girls smiled, and Wally stopped stuffing his face for a second. "I'm Wally West." He said with a mouthful, which made everyone at the table laugh.

The jolly mood was depleted when Jay, who was sweaty and looked tired, entered the room. Sitting down in an empty chair, she grabbed April's orange juice and held it up to her head. "Uh, Sparrow you drink orange juice with your mouth, not with your forehead." Anna said looking at her friend oddly. Glaring at Anna, Jay slammed the orange juice and walked to the door. Just as she was about to leave, an equally sweaty and tired looking, Robin entered the kitchen. A second of silence passed, when Jay and Robin just glared at each other. "We're leaving" Jay said harshly, giving April and Anna a stern look. Giving Kaldur and Wally an apologizing look, they got up and followed Jay out of the room.

"Boys" Jay mumbled as they entered the zeta-beam and left the mountain. While Robin took an empty chair and grabbed a plate of pancakes. Stabbing his fork in a piece of pancake, he mumbled angrily "Girls" before stuffing the forkful in his mouth.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The girls entered the cave with various bags in their hands. Quickly putting up the bags, they went off to find the rest of the team. They checked the living room, the kitchen and was about to check the training room, when they literally ran into someone. Taking a step back, they looked at a lady with blonde hair who was frowning at them. "Your late" the lady said simply. "Late for what" April asked. The lady put her hands on her hips "Training. Now go get dress." The girls shared a look before leaving.

After they had gotten dressed, they entered the training. The lady stopped an ongoing spar between Robin and Kid Flash, and made her way to them. "I'm Black Canary, I will be in charge of your training, training is 6 days a week between 5-6 pm. Now go stand next to the rest of the team." Doing as she said, the girls got at the end of the line that the team was standing in. "Okay, now that we have the whole team, let's begin. Kid Flash against," she looked at Anna, Jay and April carefully before continuing "Shimmer. You're up first."

* * *

><p><strong> Yay, I'm almost done with this spiral. Good thing too, it's falling apart! So the spar scenes are next, hope ya'll liked it. Please review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! I updated twice this week! And I will probably update again Sunday! Okay, so I'm not that good at fighting scenes but I tried :) Thanks for all your reviews so far! They really make my day! Tell me how you think, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Shimmer stepped into the ring. She looked at Kid Flash and then back to her friends. Jay offered her a small smirk and Anna flashed her a big smile and a thumbs up. "Okay, today's lesson is outsmarting your opponents. You are allowed to use your powers." Black Canary said before telling them that they could start. Kid Flash started the fight by running circles around Shimmer. Thinking for a second, Shimmer shot water at the ground and freezing it, so that it was pure ice. Kid Flash's eyes widened as he saw the sheet of ice. He tried to stop, but he was going so fast that he couldn't. He started to slide and it wasn't long before he realized that if he continued to slide, he'll hit the wall. He braced himself for the impact, when he felt his legs stop. Looking down he saw his legs, from the knees down, encased in ice. He then looked to Shimmer who was making her way to him with a smirk. "That's for calling me beautiful." Shimmer melted the ice and made her way out of the ring. Turning around Kid Flash let out an inaudible groan, he could hear the team laughing, no doubt at him. He made his way back towards Robin, glaring at the ground whenever the team snickered.<p>

"Okay, next up is Sunstroke and Aqualad." Black Canary said, still grinning from Kid Flash's defeat. Sunstroke stepped into the ring, smiling. Aqualad stood there across from her, a stoic expression on his face. Aqualad charged first, aiming his water bearers at Sunstroke's torso. Sunstroke saw where he aiming, and dodged right. Going behind him she brought her elbow down in-between Aqualad's shoulder blades. Aqualad fell, but whipped his legs around in a low roundhouse kick. Sunstroke jumped up, dodging the kick before kicking his stomach. Aqualad stumbled back and Sunstroke made a forcefield appear behind him, effectively tripping him and making him land on top of the forcefield. Sunstroke wrapped the forcefield around Aqualad and placed him in the air. She waited until Black Canary gave her a signal before letting him down. Giving Aqualad a smile, Sunstroke walked back over to her friends.

"Robin, Sparrow your turn." Black Canary said. Sunstroke gave Sparrow a thumbs up and a smile. "Ready for me to beat you again" Sparrow said cockily. "Oh, really 'cause I remember it was me who beat you last time?" Robin said smirking. Sparrow scoffed "We'll see who wins this time." And with that they started fighting. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and swung it. Sparrow caught the end of the staff and landed behind Robin. Doing a reverse low roundhouse kick, she swept Robin's feet from underneath him. He leaped up before the computer announced 'fail' and threw a punch towards Sparrow's jaw. The punch landed, but Sparrow paid no mind to it. Punching Robin's stomach, she grabbed his other arm and flipped him. "Told you I'd win" Sparrow said. Robin glared, picking himself up. "You got lucky." Sparrow smirked at him before walking back to the group.

Black Canary appeared before them, her hands on her hips. "Good job. Although next time, try to make it longer than five minutes. Now hit the showers." The team nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's short but you still have Sunday's update! Please review, it really makes my day :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya, I'm on fire lately. I think it's because school is almost over and I have more time. What I'll think I'll do from now one, is when I post during the week it'll probably be shorter chapters but Sunday's updates will be the big ones. **

**1. I made Central City's driving age 15. **

**Love all the reviews I've gotten so far, keep them up please!**

* * *

><p>Anna stepped out of the bathroom, putting in her contacts she checked the time. With her eyes widening in surprise, she ran out of her room and banged on April's door. "C'mon, we're going to be late!" April and Jay both came out of their rooms. "We're coming." April said, putting her hair in a high ponytail. "Well hurry!" Anna complained. April rolled her eyes and finished her hair, looking towards Anna she said. "Are we going or not?" Anna smiled and started down the hallway.<p>

They passed the living room, to see Robin, Wally and Kaldur, all looking very bored. "Where you going beautiful?" Wally asked, peeking his head over the couch. "Cheer practice." April answered, following Anna into the kitchen. "I didn't know you did cheer." Robin asked. "Yeah, I and April are co-captains." Anna yelled back handing April a water bottle. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Jay said off handedly. "May we accompany you?" Kaldur asked. Anna gave April a pleading look, and April shrugged in return. "Yeah." Anna said happily. "Sweet, I'll drive" Wally said, leaping from the couch and grabbing a pair of keys. His outburst was met with five cold stares. "I'm the only one with my license." (1) With that fact they complied and went to the garage.

Surprisingly, they made it to Central Falls High safely. Anna and April joined the rest of the squad on the field and the other four went up on the bleachers. "So, Anna's really good." Robin asked Jay, tearing her away from her book. "She has a talent for it." Jay answered simply. Looking onto the field, they could see April going into prep; she stayed up for a second before tumbling down. It wouldn't have been very embarrassing if Wally hadn't yelled out "it's okay beautiful, next time!" April blushed while Anna and the other cheerleaders tried not to giggle. Jay glared at Wally's outburst, making him shrink back into his seat, before returning to her book.

It was towards the end of the practice when Jay was torn from her book again. "Hey Sparrow, who's the guy that's checking Anna out?" Jay looked up to see the quarterback trying and failing to impress Anna. "That's Brock Lee Lincoln. He's the schools' star quarterback and the golden boy of Central Falls High." Jay scoffed at Brock still trying to get Anna to notice him. "And he apparently has a crush on Anna." Jay looked over at Kaldur. To an untrained eye, he would have looked the exact same, but Jay could see the way his muscles and jaw tensed when she mentioned Brock's crush. "So Sparrow, do you go to school here?" Robin asked. Jay raised an eyebrow "No" she said before looking back out to the field where Anna was just thrown into the air, she did a spin and flipped before she was caught. "And she calls me a show off." Jay muttered before turning back to her book.

When practiced ended, Kaldur quickly stood before excusing himself. "I am going to go talk to Anna." He said quickly. Jay smirked as she saw Anna smile at Kaldur, looking towards Brock she laughed at his frustrated face. "C'mon, we better go catch up with the love birds." Jay said making Wally and Robin laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's one of the shorter ones. Sunday will be the big chapter! Review please! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, I am soooo sorry that I didn't update Sunday. I watched the eclipse with my best friend and then Monday I had a band concert. And I have to go to sleep since I have gotten little sleep this past weekend. So I split the chapter in two. Tomorrow you will get the other half. Thanks for everyone who is reading, review, alerting,favoriting. Keep it up please. And please review!**

* * *

><p>"I think we should go get ice cream." Anna said in the locker room. "Yeah, that's fine with me." April replied. Anna finished getting dressed and looked towards April. "Cool. Let's go tell the others."<p>

The ice cream idea was a success. The six teens sat down outside of the ice cream shop, enjoying their current conversation. "So April, I didn't know you were the cheerleading type?" Robin changed subjects. Jay took a sip of her drink to hide her smirk as she recalled the old memory "She isn't." Kaldur looked confused at Jay "Then why are on the team?" Anna laughed and explained "At the first of the year she made me join drama, so I made her try out for cheer." "Yeah, and the only reason I agreed is because I thought I wouldn't make it. But when I did, I was surprised. And then Anna and I were voted co-captains and I decided to stay." April finished the story.

The others nodded and were silent. "I'm thirsty; I'm going to get another soda, anyone else?" No one raised their hand when Anna got up. Jay felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Anna, why don't you wait a while? The soda machine isn't going to go anywhere." Jay persuaded. "The machine is right in the building, why can't I go." While Anna countered back, no one had seen a man in all black walking in the store. "But Anna" Jay tried again. "But what?" Anna interrupted. "I will go with her." Kaldur intervened. Anna gestured her hands in a 'see' manner. Still having a strange feeling, Jay looked uneasily at Anna, but relented. Anna sensed Jay's uneasiness and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." Grabbing her purse, she and Kaldur left.

Anna walked into the 50's style ice cream shop. Getting in the back of the line, she stood behind the man in all black. The man stumbled back into Anna, making her take a step back. Kaldur tried to step in front of her, but Anna gave him a smile. "Sorry." Anna said in a sugary voice, giving the man a sweet smile. The man stepped to the side and mumbled "It's okay." Anna took a step forward and had gotten another coke. Anna and Kaldur was about to leave, when a voice shouted out. "Everyone on the ground!" Kaldur wrapped his arm around Anna's waist and guided her to the ground. But Anna shrugged off the arm and got back up. "Hey, why don't you put the gun down and we can talk okay?" Anna said, slowly walking towards the man. "St-stay back." The man said, trying to steady the gun on Anna, but was shaking so bad that he couldn't.

"Now, now there's no need for that." Anna chided again, she started walking towards the man again. She reached for the gun and was an inch away when a little boy ran into the store, startling the gun man. Without thinking, the gun man turned towards the boy and pulled the trigger. Anna's eyes widened "No!"

April looked at Jay, who kept on looking back towards the building. Leaning over April reassured her. "She's fine." Jay didn't look convinced and looked back over to the building. "Yeah, besides Kaldur is with her. He won't let anything happen." Wally said, trying to steal a bite of April's ice cream. April slapped his hand away and took a bite herself, sticking her tongue out at him. The silence at the table was broken by police sirens. The teens looked at the ice cream shop where two police cars were parked in the front. Jay was the first of the teens to stand up and glared. "Still think she's okay." Jay sprinted to the nearest place to change with April not too far behind her. The boys gave one look at each other before following.

"No!" Anna screamed. The boy froze in mid step; Anna calculated where the bullet was going to hit the boy and quickly made a small, barely visible forcefield around it. The forcefield worked but Anna didn't count on the bullet ricocheting back, grazing her arm.

Kaldur rushed to Anna's side. "Are you okay?" Anna looked at her bleeding arm and nodded. "Just wasn't expecting that. Is the boy okay?" Anna asked through gritted teeth. Kaldur nodded "Do not worry, help is on the way." Anna smiled at Kaldur, and Kaldur could feel his heart stop. They stared at each other, getting closer and closer together, so close that that their noses could touch. Unfortunately, their moment was ruined by the gun man sobbing. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't me-mean for it t-to happen." The man put down the gun and started to run towards the door.

Sparrow threw open the door to the ice cream store and took a step in. Seeing the gun man making a run for it, she stepped in his way. The man stared in horror at one of Central Falls' heroes. Sparrow scowled at the man, and gave a swift punch,knocking the man out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, as promised here is the rest of the chapter. So lately I have seen that many people are reading but there is less and less reviews... I love hearing from ya'll and it makes me sad to know that no one reviews. But beggars can't be choosers and I'm lucky that at least people are reading the story. So please read and please leave a review! **

* * *

><p>Sparrow threw open the door and glared at the man who was trying to escape. Scowling down at him, she punched him hard, knocking him out. Shimmer followed Sparrow in and scanned the shop for Anna. She saw Anna in the corner, lying in Kaldur's arm, gripping her left arm tightly. Nudging Sparrow, she pointed out Anna. Sparrow nodded, noticing the wound she scowled. "We need to get her to a hospital." Shimmer nodded and went outside to get Robin and Kid Flash. Sparrow made her way to Anna, grabbing some gauze out of her utility belt, she started to wrap Anna's wound.<p>

Anna lifted her head weakly, "Should have listened to you." Sparrow nodded curtly "You should have." Sparrow said coldly. Anna let her head fall back onto Kaldur's arms. Shimmer came into the room "EMS is here." She said before the paramedics came rushing into the room.

Sparrow watched the ambulance go around the corner. She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Robin staring out onto the road. "Go on ahead. Kid Flash and I can take over from here." Sparrow nodded and quietly said "Thanks." Robin looked at her and smiled "Now you and April go on. Kid Flash, Kaldur and I will meet you at the hospital." Sparrow nodded before leaving to go find April.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Anna stared at the ceiling of the crisp white room, she fidgeted against the IVs in her arm and tossed and turned. Finding a comfortable spot, she was about to doze off when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes to greet her friends, but seeing Jay's angry bare eyes silenced her greeting. Sitting up she stared at her friends.

"What were you thinking?" Jay said angrily. Before Anna could answer, Jay went off again. "Do you know how many people could have seen you make that forcefield? How easily your identity could have been compromised? What were you thinking?" Jay yelled. Anna stared at Jay, not backing down from Jay's hard glare. "I was thinking like a hero. I was thinking that it was my duty to protect those people."

Jay sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I know, just don't scare me like that again." Anna nodded and smiled. "I wasn't expecting you guys to get here so fast." April, who was on the other side of the bed, nodded in agreement. "Us either. But Rob let us go early." Anna smiled and looked at Jay. Jay stared back "What?" April giggled and Anna's smile got bigger, "Nothing" she said simply which made April giggle more.

"Oh like you have any room to talk." Jay retorted, Anna raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I saw how comfortable you were in Kaldur's arms." There was silence in the room while Anna and Jay stared each other down; the silence was broken by the two girls' uncontrollable laughter. While they were laughing, there was a knock on the door. Jay lunged for her glasses before Anna called them in.

Wally, Robin, and an older looking boy with red hair came in first with Kaldur, Megan and Conner following. Anna gave the team hugs and looked at the newcomer. The boy held out his hand "Hello, I'm Red Arrow." Anna grasped his hand and shook it. "Sunstroke" she offered "But you can call me Anna." Red Arrow nodded returning the handshake "Roy."

Jay, who was watching this exchange, looked at Roy quizzically. "What are you doing here?" Roy's face never faltered as he turned to Jay. "I ran into Rob and Wally here, and wanted to meet the new members of the _Junior Justice League_." Jay was about to inquire more, but was interrupted by Anna's coughing fit. Kaldur stood up "I shall go get some water. Roy would you accompany me?" Anna nodded in-between coughs, and Roy followed Kaldur out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Ro<strong>y **there? You'll know in the next chapter why he's there. Hoped you guys liked it, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Please review more. Had to get this out of the way first, so next time I update I can move a little faster with the plot. Please read and review! **

* * *

><p>"So what are you really doing here my friend?" Kaldur asked filling up a cup with water. Roy leaned on the wall behind him and crossed his arms. "I need the team's help." Kaldur looked at his friend "You are not one to ask for help." Roy frowned "I might have gotten over my head with this one." Kaldur looked down as he nodded and mumbled an "I see." Kaldur looked up at Roy again "The whole team?" Roy's frown got deeper, "Not Triple Threat." Kaldur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You are asking a lot, my friend." Roy copied Kaldur and sighed "I know, but I need your help." Kaldur stared at the wall for a while. "I will talk to the others about it." Roy nodded "Thank you." Kaldur put a hand up silencing whatever Roy had to say next. "Do not thank me yet, we do not know that the others will agree to this." The silence had returned, until Kaldur finished his train of thought. "If Triple Threat finds out they will not be happy." Roy nodded in agreement, "Neither will Batman… but then again when is he ever happy." Kaldur nodded and gave a weak chuckle.<p>

They returned to the hospital room, Roy said his goodbyes and bid Anna a get well. Kaldur gave Anna her water and sat near the back of the room. The doctor came in soon after Roy had left. "Your arm seems to be fine. But just in case we are going to keep you overnight." Anna nodded and when the doctor left, she pouted. "I hate hospitals." Anna muttered giving a dejected sigh. April put a hand on Anna shoulder, and patted it. "It's okay we'll stay with you as long as we can." Anna gave the room a hopeful look. "Really?" Conner nodded and answered "Really."

The team turned in the TV and stayed with Anna. When the nurse came in to tell them to leave, Anna was already asleep. A collective 'Aww' was sounded from the group. The team whispered a goodnight, "I will catch up soon." Kaldur said, not getting up from his seat. Wally was about to protest and question why, when April grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. When he heard the door close Kaldur stood up and hesitantly made his way to the bed. Putting his hand out, he tucked a piece of Anna's hair behind her ear. "Goodnight." He whispered before kissing her forehead softly. He glanced one more time at her before leaving to catch up.

Months have passed and the team had grown closer together. They had gone to barely hanging out, to spending weekends together and having weekly movie nights. Kaldur had asked the original Young Justice members about Roy's proposal. Although they did not like lying to their new friends they agreed. "For the sake of justice" they said. They went on several covert missions, keeping it a secret from their mentors and Triple Threat. But all secrets have to come out in the open eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! I love Kaldur so much 3 He's so sweet! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and I'll see you guys Sunday! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, quick filler chapter before tomorrow's chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they really uplift me, especially on a crappy day like yesterday. Some guys are jerks, they think they are so funny and they make fun of people because they think they are hot shots. And usually I don't take things like that to heart but a guy can call ugly and weird so many time before your feelings get hurt. And on the internet too! I can handle when this dude does it to my face but to do it on the internet is just stupid. Sigh, anyways thank you so much for the reviews and please read and review!**

* * *

><p>The team was in a training session when Batman had entered the room. Nodding to Black Canary, she left the room and all eyes fell unto Batman. "Black Canary, Red Tornado, myself have been called in on league business. I trust that you can take care of yourselves in that team." The team nodded. Batman gave a cold stare to the teens. "Other heroes will take care of any situation in Gotham. You are not allowed in Gotham, under any circumstances, do you understand?" A chorus of 'yes sirs' was said from the team. "We will be leaving in a hour. Behave."<p>

It had been two hours since the Leaguers left on "league business" and the team, except Anna and April, were in the common room. Anna and April soon walked in with their cheer uniforms on. ""Where are you going?" Megan asked peering over the couch. "Game tonight" Anna replied putting on a jacket. "How are you getting there?" Wally said since he knew that none of the girls could drive legally. "Zeta-Beam then a cab." Jay said. "What time will you be back?" Kaldur asked. "Late." Anna said simply, April finished putting on her gloves and looked weirdly at the others. "Gosh is this like 20 questions or something?" Wally blanched "Uh-uh no-uh why do you uh." Jay looked suspiciously at the team "Is there something you're not telling us?" Robin rolled his eyes, leave it to Wally to mess up. "No, what Wally was trying to say is that we care for you well-being and we will never lie to you, we're a team." Robin said the lie rolling off his tongue smoothly. A sick feeling to his stomach appeared, he didn't like lying to them, not at all, and he knew that they couldn't keep it up much longer.

Jay didn't completely buy the reply but nodded her head anyways. "We're going to be late." Anna said, breaking Jay out of her thoughts, with a final glance Jay nodded and left towards the Zeta-Beams.

"They're gone." Megan announced. Robin, Kaldur and Wally were distraught; they knew that they couldn't keep lying to their teammates. It was an eerie silence when Roy, in his Red Arrow suit, entered the cave. "What's with all the long faces?" he asked. "We need talk." Kaldur said. Roy raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "We cannot keep lying to them anymore, my friend." Roy listened and nodded "You won't have to anymore. If I'm right this will be our last mission." They migrated towards the hangar.

"Where's our mission tonight?" Megan asked, starting to program the coordinates for the bioship. "Warehouse 12, off of Madison Street, the warehouse should be abandoned." Megan nodded and Roy continued talking. "The thugs we're looking for should have the information on the new cobra venom shipmates that are shipping out tonight. It is vital that we get to those shipmates and destroy them before they ship it out." The team nodded and the bioship took off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I spelled cobra venom right? I think that's how you spell it. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews, they really made me feel spectacular! WHOO! We're that much closer to the end! Hope ya'll like it! Read and review! **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they canceled the game, and for just a bit of cold weather." April scoffed as they zeta-beamed back to the mountain. "Well I'm glad, at least now I don't have to watch cave men fighting over a ball." Jay argued back. Anna ignored her friends bickering and marched into the mountain. "We're home." She yelled, but received no answer. The girls walked in the, now empty, common room. "That's weird. They didn't tell us they were leaving." April said, coming back from checking out the other rooms. "No they didn't" Jay mumbled, walking towards the big computer.<p>

"What are you doing?" Anna asked. "Hacking into the logs" Jay said simply, concentrating on the screen in front of her. "Can you do that?" April asked. "Don't know, but I am." Jay mumbled. The logs popped up a second later. Scrolling down Anna found a particular name. "Red Arrow, what was he doing here?" Jay frowned "I don't know, but let me bring up the security tapes." With a few more keystrokes the tapes came up. Jay sped up a bit until she saw when they had left the cave. A few seconds of watching and hearing, she stood up and angrily stormed out of the room.

"Watch the security tape." Jay mumbled to Anna and April as she past them. Anna and April went to the computer and rewind the tapes. Seeing what had happen, they went to go find Jay. "What are we going to do?" Anna asked when they found Jay pacing in the common room. Jay looked at them her face hardening "We're going to catch them in the act."

Kaldur had a bad feeling about this but he didn't know for sure if it was going to happen until he heard a motorcycle stopping. He turned around from the thugs he was currently tying up and saw Triple Threat standing there. He quickly told the rest of the team through their psychic connection, he tried to get a hold of Red Arrow but it seemed that he was out of reach. The team was standing beside him in mere seconds.

Jay marched up to where the team as standing, April and Anna in tow. "We're a team Sparrow, we care about your wellbeing Sparrow, we'll never lie to you Sparrow." Jay mocked in a cynical tone, she continued yelling. "How can I be so stupid? I should have seen the signs, but no, I let myself be blinded. Because we- I trusted you!" Jay took a breath, her voice returning to her normal volume. "And now you've lost any ounce of our trust."

Robin stared at Sparrow, his face remained stoic, not letting his emotions be shown. "Sparrow, you don't understand." He tried to explain. "No Robin I understand perfectly." Sparrow said sharply, walking back to her bike.

Kaldur stared at Anna, "Sunstroke wait." Anna turned to face him, her eyes filled with hurt and sorrow, an emotion that he couldn't describe welled up in his stomach, seeing Anna like this. Anna couldn't speak; instead she shook her head sorrowfully and stalked over to her bike.

April started to follow, but a hand grabbing her wrist made her stop. Turning around she met with Wally's emerald green eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered. April stared into his eyes and jerked out of his hold. "Don't call me that." She said softly. Once all three of them were on their motorcycles, Sparrow revved hers and took off with April close behind her.

Anna mounted her bike and grabbed her helmet. Hearing Jay and April take off, she waited a moment. She looked to where the team was standing, she looked at Kaldur and she felt a gut wrenching feeling. She wanted him to run after her, to tell her not to go. She wanted him to realize that she was there, but all he did was stare back. She broke her gaze and put the helmet on, starting her bike she followed her friends.

"Hurry up; we're going to lose them if we don't leave now." Wally yelled. "Kid Flash" Robin called catching the speedster's attention. "We aren't going after them, we have to stay here." Wally's face looked like someone had struck him. "Miss M and Supey can handle it from here. Now let's go." "It is our duty to stay here." Kaldur said monotony. "Our duty! Our teammates think that we don't trust them, and all you're worried about is our duty! Don't you care?" Wally yelled. "Of course I care!" Kaldur said, trying to keep his anger in check. "Do you not think that I do not feel guilty lying to them? But we have our duty, to our mentors and to the city to keep it safe from harm." Everyone was silent after Kaldur's speech and they could hear police sirens getting closer.

Jay got off her bike and went straight to her room, Anna and April followed Jay. Jay grabbed her suitcase and started throwing stuff in it. "Jay stop." April pleaded, but Jay didn't listen. "Jay stop and think for a second!" Anna said stopping Jay by grabbing her shoulders.

Jay jerked out of Anna's grip. "About what Anna, about how they went behind our back or about how they lied to our faces?" Jay yelled, walking out to the common room. "Jay! Jay just listen real quick." April said following after Jay. Jay focused her eyes on the TV and tuned out April lecture. She stared at the news report and shushed April when it registered what the newscaster was saying. Grabbing the TV remote she turned it up.

"The Joker is wreaking havoc on downtown Gotham. There hasn't been any sign of Batman what-hey-ah!" The newscaster yelled as Joker pushed her out of the camera shot. "Well hello there kiddies, looks like Batsy's not here to save day. Oh well, more fun for me." Starting to laugh crazily, he grabbed the camera, pulling it closer to his face. He gave an eerie smile "Who's going to save Gotham now?"

Jay paused it on the close up of Joker. "Come on" Jay yelled. "Where are we going?" Anna asked. "Downtown Gotham" Jay answered, walking over to the computer. "What!" April yelled. Jay pulled up a map with various blinking lights. "Look, there are no heroes remotely close to Gotham. With Batman gone, the Joker can terrorize the city for hours. We need to leave now." April looked at the map, "But Batman said we aren't allowed to go to Gotham." Jay scoffed "We don't take orders from Batman anymore." Jay reached into her belt and took out her Young Justice communicator; she slammed it down on the counter. April took hers out and hesitantly placed it down by Jay's.

Jay looked at Anna. "Jay wait" Anna whimpered, twiddling with her communicator. "What are you waiting for Anna? Waiting for a boy who doesn't even notice your feelings? Tell me Anna_, what are you waiting for_?" Anna stopped twiddling and stared at the communicator. Lifting her face, Anna placed her communicator down. "I'm done waiting." Jay nodded and faced both her friends, "let's go then."

Once the bioship landed, Wally had bolted out, with Robin and Kaldur not far behind him. "They aren't anywhere in the mountain." Wally said as he sped back into the common room. "Their bikes?" Kaldur questioned. "Aren't here" Wally answered. Robin walked towards Kaldur and Wally, holding out his hands. "They left these." Kaldur looked at the communicators "They could not have just left without a trace. They must have left something to tell us where to find them?" Robin and Kaldur started to talk about places they could have gone when Wally noticed something. "Guys" Wally said but he didn't get their attention. "Guys" he tried louder but still couldn't. "Guys!" he yelled finally getting their attention. He pointed at the TV that is frozen with the Joker's face on it. Robin and Kaldur's eyes follows the direction Wally is pointing at and their eyes widened in horror. "Oh this is disastrous, heavy on the dis." Robin whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN! Oh no! Triple Threat is going after the Joker! Btw I have no idea if they have communicators or not I just put that in. I hope ya'll like it! Please review and make my happy mood even happier!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey quick filler chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts and the favs! You guys are the best. I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully that'll be up soon. Hope ya'll like it, please read and review! **

* * *

><p>Jay could faintly hear her common sense telling her that this was a bad idea, but it was drowned out by her anger. "I can't believe I believed him" she muttered going faster as she weaved through cars. "How can I be so stupid?" Her thoughts were interrupted by April speaking through her comm. "Jay, slow down." Jay ignored April's plea and turned off the comm. and sped up faster.<p>

April sighed as she tried her comm. again. "Jay, Jay! Sparrow do you hear me!" She sighed as she received no answer. Speeding up she drove carefully between cars, she hoped that Jay didn't do anything stupid.

Jay got off her bike as she arrived to the outskirts of downtown Gotham. April and Anna were soon by her side. "Why did you turn off your comm.?" April demanded. "Doesn't matter, it's on now." Jay said walking forward. "We need a plan." Anna said stopping Jay. Turning around Jay said "Get in, kick Joker's butt and get out." April stared at her incredulously "You're serious." Jay gave April a blank stare; April sighed and nodded, signaling Jay to go ahead.

Jay landed on the building effortlessly. "Okay, go dark." Jay commanded into her ear comm. Anna and April nodded, Anna put her wrist over her necklace and watched as her costume went from bright to dark colors while April put her wrist over he belt and watched as her costume did the same. Once they were done, Jay turned back to look over the ledge of the building.

The street below her was absolute chaos. The closer buildings around them were on fire, there were people screaming everywhere and the Joker's insane laughter echoed through the streets. In the middle of a cross road, Joker and Harley Quinn were by a big machine, that Jay guessed was the bomb, as the henchmen were finishing up. Jay zoomed in on the bomb. She could see the tiny Joker faces on the bomb, indicating that it was Joker gas. How lethal the gas was, Jay didn't know. "Sunstroke you take out the henchmen, Shimmer see if you could defuse that bomb before it blows. I'll distract the Joker." Jay said into her comm. "Be careful." Anna said as she leaped off the building.

Anna landed silently behind two of the henchmen that were standing guard. Creating a forcefield she hovered, about three feet over the ground, behind the henchmen now. With perfect precision she elbowed both men in the temple, knocking them out. Sneaking up behind the two men who were working on the bomb, she gently tapped one on the shoulder. When the man turned around, she swiftly punched him in the face. When the other man turned to see what happened to the man, he was met with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Telling April that the close was clear, she stepped away from the bomb. Going a few yards away, she was met with about ten more henchmen. Knowing she couldn't use her powers and that she couldn't rely on her martial arts skills alone, she searched the area for something to help. She quickly spotted two crowbars; she quickly grabbed them and tested their weight. Feeling the similarity of the crowbars to her katana swords she smirked. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

April ran to the bomb, and looked at the computer screen. She may not be as great as Jay with computers but she was pretty good. Looking intently at the screen, she started to crack the security system. She was in the middle of it, when a man's body came flying in the direction of the bomb. Turning around she yelled at Anna "Watch it." Going back to cracking she heard a distant sorry and a few grunts. Ignoring the fight, she pressed a few more keys when she was taken to a green screen. She stared at the screen in confusion. "Password?"

Jay landed softly on the pavement, running swiftly she pressed herself up against the building's wall and blended into the shadows easily. She creeped along until she was right behind the Joker and Harley Quinn, hearing a bang she saw Joker turn to Harley and telling her something. Harley nodded and left, Jay got closer to Joker, thinking that she would have the element of surprise when the Joker spoke. "If you're trying to sneak up on me Batsy, it's not going to work." Jay gritted her teeth in anger and stepped out of the shadows. "I'm not Batman."


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, here's the next chapter told you I'll have it up soon! That'll be it for today I'm tired, not getting any sleep at night can do that to a person. Stupid nightmares really suck, well it would have been worse if my best guy friend didn't talk to me before. He's really awesome. So without further ado here's chapter 23 of the story. Almost done! Yay! Please read and review! **

* * *

><p>April was having a hard time of thinking of a password that the Joker would use. "Password, password, if I was the Joker what would my password be?" Getting an idea she muttered "Batsy?" typing it in she saw the red "Access denied" screen. Biting her lip she tried again. "Mistah J." Again she was met with the red screen. April thought harder, she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Harley coming up behind her. "Watcha doin' darlin?" Harley's said in her heavy New York accent. April turned around but didn't have any time to react when Harley punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious.<p>

Anna thought she was doing pretty well. She swung a crowbar at the last goon and smirked in satisfaction as she watched him fall. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath. Harley Quinn soon appeared in front of Anna and looked around at the unconscious henchmen. "Not bad sugah, but how about a real challenge?" Anna caught her breath and smirked, gripping the crowbars tighter "You're on."

Anna charged Harley Quinn first, faking a left and swinging her right crowbar at her jaw. Surprised, Harley stumbled, but didn't fall unconscious like Anna had hoped. Instead Harley wiped the blood off her face and gave Anna a vicious smile. "My turn." With a speed Kid Flash would be proud of, Harley punched Anna's stomach. Anna backed up in pain and dodged the kick that was aimed at her head.

Anna stood up straight and kicked Harley's stomach. Harley dodged the kick and faked a right hook, and then dropped to the ground and kicked Anna's feet from under her. Anna let the crowbars go in surprise and tried to get up when Harley pushed her back down with her foot. Harley gave her another vicious smile. "Nighty night." Harley taunted as she kicked Anna in the head, knocking her out.

Joker eyed Jay, "No, no you're not." Jay stalked around him in a circle. "Sorry to disappoint." She said sarcastically. Joker ignored the comment and looked at the surrounding buildings. "So do you know when big ole bats is coming?" Jay sneered "He isn't coming."

That got Joker's attention, "Well, he's no fun. I mean what's an evil scheme without a hero coming. It's just the principal of the thing." Jay tuned out his rant and carefully reached into her belt and pulled out a bird-a-rang. She threw it at the Joker, the Joker who was still in mid rant dodged it and stared right at her mask/eyes, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "So you want to play?" Joker said his voice quiet and serious (as serious as a deranged mad clown can get). Jay glared at him and pulled out another bird-a-rang. Joker smiled evilly and cackled. "Then let the games begin."

The two stalked around each other and in a lopsided circle. "So tell me, what's your name?" Jay let another bird-a-rang fly. "Sparrow" she said as she saw the bird-a-rang explode. When the smoke cleared she saw the Joker, who was virtually unharmed, laughing. "What is with you sidekicks and bird names? First boy blunder and now you." Joker said as he cackled. Jay threw a ninja star at him and smirked when it hit him in the shoulder. "Well ow, that hurt bird girl."

While Jay gave a withering glare to Joker she saw movement over his shoulder. Using her mask's enhancing technology, she zoomed in to see Harley dragging a tied up and unconscious Anna and April. Looking closer she saw that April was faking; she was slightly relieved to know that both of them weren't unconscious.

Jay hearing a gunshot, immediately fell into a crouch. Doing a series of flips and gymnastic moves, she dodged the oncoming bullets whilst getting closer to Anna and April. Looking around to check that Harley wasn't there, she flipped again closing the distance between her and her friends. Throwing a smoke bomb towards the Joker she quickly started to cut through the rope.

April's eyes flew open "Sparrow". Jay quickly hushed her and finished cutting through the rope. "Take Sunstroke and get out of here." April looked like she was about to protest so Jay glared at her and snapped "Now." Hearing Jay's stern tone, April nodded and took Anna in her arms, flying away before the smoke cleared.

Jay faced the Joker as the smoke cleared. "Aww did you save your little friends" he taunted, shooting at her. Doing another complex gymnastic move, she was about to get to shelter when she tripped. Looking up she saw Harley waving at her with a grin. Jay tried to get up but Joker aimed a weird looking gun at her head. "Sweet dreams bird girl." He said grinning evilly before shooting her.

April put Anna down on a roof and began to check her for any open wounds. Finding none, April tried to shake Anna awake but she wouldn't wake up. Flicking her wrist April shot water at Anna's face. Anna woke up and sputtered, wiping the water off. "You know I really hate it when you do that." April laughed and slowly helped Anna up.

"Where's Sparrow?" Anna said looking around the rooftop. "Fighting the Joker" April replied. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Anna said starting to run to the ledge, April tried to warn her but Anna didn't hear her. Anna clutched her head in pain "Ow that hurts." April laughed "I tried to warn you. You probably have a slight concussion from that kick to the head." Anna glared at April "Well next time you can be the one to get kicked in the head and we can see how you feel." April rolled her eyes at the empty threat and reached into the tiny pocket that held their medical supplies. Taking two pills out of it April handed them to Anna.

Swallowing them dry, Anna gave April a 'thank you' look and got up slowly. "Okay, now let's go kick some butt." April smiled slightly and followed Anna.

Anna and April landed a couple of yards away from where the Joker had Jay tied up. "How are we supposed to get their attention?" Anna asked. April looked around, the alley they were in had nothing useful, just a couple of discarded crowbars and some garbage cans. She did a double take and smirked. "You're gonna do what you do best, make noise." Anna agreed smiling. She caught on to April's plan and was about to move when she frowned April's words sinking in "Hey!"

Jay woke up bound and gagged with some type of red coil. She saw Joker standing by the big bomb with Harley. She could hear them congratulating themselves. Their conversation was broken by a loud bang, followed by more bangs. Joker turned his head "Harley go check on that." Harley nodded wordlessly and left. Joker spun towards Jay, his eyes flashed dangerously as he noticed Jay was awake. "Now it's time for some fun." He said darkly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Here's the new chapter. Don't worry, the team will come back soon, after I make Triple Threat suffer more. Muhahahaha :) Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts and favs. You guys are really awesome! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! **

* * *

><p>Anna was beginning to doubt April's plan. All Anna could see was that she looked like an idiot banging garbage can lids together. "Havin fun there sugah?" Anna turned to the voice, seeing Harley she put the garbage can lids down. "Oh thank goodness you're here. That was getting tiring." Harley looked at Anna smirking "Aww did you do all this for me?" Anna scoffed "You wish….. Now are you up for a rematch if not?" Harley's smirk got bigger "Looking to get your butt kicked again darlin?" Anna narrowed her eyes and swung her crowbars in a pose. "Not this time."<p>

Anna waited until Harley charged first. Harley tried to right punch Anna, but due to training with Black Canary, Anna grabbed the fist and flipped her. Harley slipped a couple of feet but landed on her feet. Harley's smirk wiped off her face, a frown now present. Harley lunged again and started punching.

Anna swiftly dodged the punches; she kicked Harley in the stomach making her stumble. Tightening her grip on the crowbars, Anna swung one hitting Harley in the side. Harley finally fell and Anna stood over her. Harley tensed, waiting for a cruel final blow from Anna like she did to the girl, but received none. Anna instead of hitting her, leaned over and gave her a pressure point that knocked her out.

April appeared behind Anna "You ready." Anna looked away and nodded "Yeah. Let's go save the day." April nodded and led the way.

Jay stared blankly as Joker came near her twirling a knife in his hand. "If I put one bird girl per cage, I would have one bird girl to many. If I put two bird girls in a cage I have two to many. Tell me, how many bird girls and cages I have." Joker taunted getting closer to Jay. His eyes never leaving hers, the knife never falling from the hand that was twirling it. When he finished the riddle he was in front of Jay. Putting the knife close to the gag "Any guess?" he said as he cut the coil. Jay glared at him. "You're insane" she insulted. Joker didn't look surprised or taken back, his smirk got bigger and the evil glint in his eye came back. He 'tsked' her and held the knife up to her throat. "Sorry, wrong answer."

Jay tried not to gulp as the knife was pressed to her throat; the knife pressed harder causing a drop of blood to spill. Jay tried to concentrate on cutting through the coils with her bird-a-rang. Joker pushed the knife harder, making more drops of blood spill. Jay bit back a scream and focused harder on cutting through the coil.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked April tensing up as Joker pushed the knife towards Jay's throat. They were currently hiding in the shadows, trying to figure out their next move. April looked around, "Shimmer" she heard Anna said when she saw the blood dripping down. April thanked whoever was listening that the cut wasn't lethal. Knowing that Anna's patience was growing thin, April looked around frantically, needing to find something-anything- to help their situation.

Anna's patience was deteriorating quickly as she watched Joker taunt Jay. She was about to ditch April and leave their spot, when April poked her arm and pointed towards the crates in the corners. Giving April a confused look, Anna looked closer to where she was pointing at. Seeing the discarded bird-a-rang, Anna nodded. Using her forcefield, she picked up the bird-a-rang and handed it to April.

Joker stopped pushing the knife into Jay's throat when something flew towards him, cutting his shoulder. Turning, he saw a bird-a-rang flying back towards Shimmer. "Looks like we have some new players in this game." Grabbing his gun, he opened fire. Springing into action, Anna quickly put up a forcefield as April swiftly moved to the side and encased his feet in an ice block.

Rubbing the bird-a-rang faster against the coils, Jay finally cut through them. Slipping out of the binds she saw April incase Joker's feet in ice. Joker cackled and shot at the ice, breaking it. "You'll need to try harder than that kiddies." Jay sneaked over; she was ready to strike when Joker turned around. "Nuh uh uh bird girl that's cheating. And I just hate cheaters." He fired his gun at Jay, a forcefield popped up in front of her, giving Jay a chance to jump back and throw a smoke bomb. Under the smoke cover, she joined Anna and April.

The smoke cleared and Joker opened fire again. Anna put up another forcefield and nodded at Jay. Jay stepped out of the forcefield and dodged bullets, getting closer and closer to Joker.

Anna held up the forcefield after Jay left. When Joker put all his attention on Jay, Anna dismissed the shield. When she did, henchmen from all sides swarmed them. Anna let out a frustrated grunt as she threw a punch. "Where do they get these guys?" April dodged a punch "I don't know help wanted ads?" April shot ice at the ground, making the henchmen in front of her fall. Anna fought vigorously, not being able to use her fire powers though, made her rely on her martial art skills. But with her head injury combined with how tired she was, she soon fell behind. Being overwhelmed by henchmen, Anna was soon knocked out. April turned to see Anna fall, not focusing she didn't see the kick aimed at her stomach. Before she could recover, two henchmen grabbed her arms and restrained her.

Joker noticed that the other two heroes were contained. Still shooting at Jay, he cackled. "It seems that your friends quit the game bird girl. It's just you and me now." He began shooting the ground close to her feet, making her move backwards. Soon she was backed up against a wall. Joker stood in front of her pointing his gun at her head. "Bye, bye bird girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Is there something wrong with me liking to torture my OC's. Nah I don't think so. The riddle is real too, although I changed it to say bird girl instead of canary. I do not own the riddle by the way. I hope ya'll liked it. Review :) <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey quick filler chapter agian. Yay, the team is back! I probably won't update tonight or early tomorrow seeing as I'm going with one of my best friends to a church lockdown. Had to get this out of the way before moving on, and it's short because it's the only logical place to stop it. Next chapter is more romance and gushy stuff. And you'll see what Jay does exactly. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs. By the way the answer to the riddle was zero bird girls and one cage. Hope ya'll like it. Please read and review. **

* * *

><p>Jay assessed her situation, she was in too close of range to dodge the bullet and Anna was knocked out cold so she could forget about a forcefield. Looking at the barrel of the gun, she tensed up still looking for a way out. Looking at the Joker's face she saw the glint in his eye, proving to her once more that he was insane. She braced herself when he smirked at her; her eyes looked at his finger which was ready to pull the trigger. She was about to accept her fate, her eyes half close when she saw a flash of red, green and yellow.<p>

Robin jumped off the building ledge and landed onto the next one. He was faintly aware of the other thoughts in his head, but right now he could only focus on what happened earlier.

FLASHBACK

When Wally and Kaldur looked at the screen their faces paled. Wally turned to Kaldur a frown on his usually cheerful face. Kaldur nodded at the team "let's leave."

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin got to downtown Gotham just in time to see Joker standing over Sparrow, pointing a gun at her. Shooting his grappling hook, he swung towards them. Letting go he literally landed on top of Joker. The forces from Robin's landing knock Joker out cold. Not giving Sparrow a glance, Robin left and went to help the team fight the henchmen and Harley.

When Wally freed April, she ran straight to Jay who was still next to the wall. Checking out Jay's throat, April was relieved to see that it was a superficial cut, not deep at all. Jay coming out of her stupor, batted April's hands away. "Go check on Sunstroke." April looked at Jay warily but left anyways. Jay pushed herself off the wall and stood facing Robin, who was done fighting and walking towards her.

"Are you insane?" Robin yelled. Sparrow crossed her arms and glared. "I had it under control." Robin looked at her disbelievingly "This is what you call under control. Sunstroke is barely conscious, and Shimmer is exhausted." Sparrow remained clam, "I could have handled it." Robin felt two emotions amazement on how calm Sparrow was, and anger. He was leaning towards the latter right now. "Joker had you at gunpoint! What if we hadn't shown up, what would have you done then?" Sparrow clenched her teeth ignoring Robin's last statement. "I could have handled it." Robin was about to argue back, when Shimmer called them over.

Jay reached Wally and April, who was standing, first. Looking over their shoulders, she saw Kaldur patching up a relatively large gash on Anna's forehead. Jay looked at April expectantly. "She has a large sized gash to the left side of her forehead, and she's still out due to a concussion she sustained while fighting." Jay nodded taking in the information, she looked at Anna "We need to leave." Kaldur stopped patching up the cut and looked at Jay. "Surely you do not mean that." Jay didn't look at him, instead she turned to April. "We're leaving now."

April looked at Anna "Maybe she should ride back in the bioship." Jay's glare hardened. "No. Now let's go." Jay started to walk away, but Robin grabbed her arm. "Sunstroke's riding back with us." Jay looked back to see everyone's face in a determined expression. Knowing that she couldn't win, Jay nodded. "Fine, Shimmer go with her. I'll meet you back at the cave." April was grateful, giving Jay a smile she nodded. Jay looked at Anna and April one more time before getting back on her bike and leaving towards the cave.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, the lockdown was really fun! Thank you so much for all your nice reviews, and for everyone who alerted and favorited. You guys are truly awesome. So here's the romancey and gushy chapter. I hope ya'll like it. We're getting really close to the end, I thijk we have about two more chapters then we're done. But I have the next story halfway done so we're good! Can't wait, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>IN THE BIOSHIP<p>

Kaldur, who was seated by Anna's cot in the ship's infirmary, stared at her lost deep in thought. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice April walk in. "She's clumsy, isn't she?" Kaldur startled by April's presence looked at her apologetically. "I am sorry, I did not hear you." April waved off her earlier statement and sat down in the chair by the wall. Kaldur nodded and stared back at Anna.

April studied Kaldur's expression, she smiled softly. "You really like her don't you?" Kaldur smiled a little smile and nodded. "Yes, I do." April looked at the couple and smiled softly. "What about you and Wally?"

Kaldur's question made April squeak out a strangled "what". Kaldur turned to her with an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, I just saw how close you two were and assumed that you had confessed your feelings to one another." Trying and failing miserably not to blush, April sputtered. "W-Wally and m-me." Kaldur seeing her flustered quickly apologized. "I am sorry; it was not my place to assume things between you two." April regaining some coherency tried to explain herself. "Oh no, it's just uh, I guess you can say that I kinda sort of might have feelings for him."

Kaldur turned around so April couldn't see his smile as he muttered "I see." April sighed blowing a lose hair out of her face. "The only reason I haven't told him yet, is because I don't know where or when or how to even do tell him." April said distressed, Kaldur nodded and continued to listen. "I mean he's a sweet and caring guy one second and an inconsiderate jerk, who hits on every girl in a skirt, the next. I'm afraid of getting hurt and" She paused mid rant, laughing apologetically. "I'm sorry, I usually tell Anna these kinds of things, but as you can see we haven't had much time to talk lately."

Kaldur was silent for a few moments before he answered. "I can assure you that Wally cares deeply about you and that he will never purposely hurt you." April's blush returned as she gave Kaldur a soft smile. "Thanks Kal, and I'm sure things between you and Anna will turn out just fine." Kal smiled back at her. "We're here" Megan voice entered their heads as they began to descend into the mountain.

Jay had arrived at the cave earlier than the rest. Getting off her bike, she went straight to her room. Packing her belongings quickly, she moved onto Anna's room packing her stuff, then onto April's doing the same. Putting the suitcases in the kitchen, she waited for the team to arrive.

THE NEXT DAY

No one slept that night, they had all stayed at the common room, although the tension was thick between the two birds, everyone did their best to ignore it. Come the next day, Anna had woken up.

Jay walked to the infirmary, where Anna was. Turning on the light, Jay sat down on one of the chairs by the bed. Anna was on the bed, turning onto her stomach when the harsh light invaded the room. "How are you feeling?" Anna groaned and muttered something into her pillow. Smirking Jay tapped Anna's shoulder and leaned into her ear. "What" she yelled loudly. Anna lifted her head from the pillow, turning it towards Jay so she could glare at the smaller girl. "Horrible." Jay chuckled at the girl's antics, shoving Anna's arm so she'll turn over.

Anna obliged and turned over onto her back, she groaned at the light and put her arm over her eyes to block it. "Turn off the lights." Jay chuckled again and shook her head. "No, we need to talk." Anna lifted her arm a bit to peek around the room, before letting it fall on her eyes again. "April's not here." Jay nodded her head, "She's probably with Wally."

April walked into the room right when Jay spoke. "Who's with Wally?" Anna laughed, before groaning in pain. April noticed the glare that Jay was sending her, ignoring it for now, she filled a cup of water and sat down in the other empty seat. "Sorry I was late, but I was grabbing these for Anna." April produced two pills in her hand and nudged Anna. Anna took her arm off her eyes and swallowed the pills with a drink of water before lying back down. Jay looked at April "How much longer will she be here?" April looked thoughtful "About four hours, give or take a few."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, only one more chapter left! Ekkk, this story has come so far! This is once agian a romancey chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews agian. I hope ya'll like it. Please read and review! **

* * *

><p>3 HOURS LATER<p>

"And you're sure she's fine?" April asked Red Tornado as Jay, Anna and she walked out of the room. "Yes, due to her powers her wounds are healing up quite nicely." Jay nodded "Good, thank you." Red Tornado left the room with a nod. "We need to get going." Jay said. Both girls stopped and looked at Jay weirdly. "We're leaving?" April asked. Jay nodded again. "What about our stuff?" Anna asked. "In the kitchen already packed." April looked at Jay eyebrows raised "How are we supposed to take care of ourselves?" Jay noticed movement of the light behind the door in front of them, and she rolled her eyes. "I'll go into better detail when there aren't people listening in." Jay said while pushing a button on the door. The rest of the team fell on the floor in front of the girls.

The girls stared at the team as they sheepishly got up. Ay put her hands on her hip and glared at them. Kaldur got up approached Anna asking if he could have a moment of her time. Anna nodded and followed Kaldur. Wally rubbed the back of his neck, he asked April if she would like to go for a walk with him, April nodded and they left together. Megan feeling that the two birds needed to be alone, she dragged Conner off and left the two alone in the hallway.

Kaldur lead Anna into the empty media room. "I apologize for not telling you about the team's undercover missions. We should have- I should have trusted you. I am truly sorry and I hope that you are able to forgive me." They were still walking the perimeter of the room by the time Kaldur finished his apology. When it was time for her to answer, she looked at him quizzically.

"Of course I'll forgive you. Why wouldn't why?" Kaldur stared at her. "I thought that you…" Kaldur stumbled, having a hard time trying to explain his feelings. Anna laughed, taking Kaldur out of his misery. "No, I understand why you did it." Kaldur continued to look at her strangely. "You are not mad?" Anna thought for a second. "Not as mad. But trust is a big thing for us, and you guys betrayed that." Kaldur nodded sadly "I am sorry." Anna gave him a sad smile. "I know you are."

By the time they were done talking they were back in the front of the room. "I am guessing that it is time for you to return to your friends so that you can leave." Anna nodded slowly stepping out of the door. "I better get going." Anna was about to walk away when Kaldur caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way, until Kaldur remembered himself and pulled away. "I will miss you." He said not quite looking into Anna's eyes. "Me too." Anna said softly, smiling at him one last time before she left.

April walked out with Wally. They walked down to the beach front in silence. "You're leaving aren't you?" Wally broke the silence somberly. April looked out into the ocean. "Yes." Wally nodded, "Why." April turned to look at Wally, "Have to. They're the only family I have left." Wally nodded again, they stood there in silence, until Wally pulled April's chin to face him. Leaning in closer he gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pulling back he looked straight into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you." April moved her chin out of his grip and smiled. "It's not like it's the end of the world. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Wally returned her smile. "Yeah, we will."

Standing there in a comfortable silence, "I better get going." April said. Wally nodded and kissed her cheek again. April started to walk away; she called out before she left the beach front. "Goodbye Wally." Wally wave back at her smiling until she was out of sight. When she was gone, his hand and smile fell, kicking the sand he whispered sadly. "Goodbye April."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it. Jay's goodbye's are in the last chapter! Please read and review. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, so here we are, the last chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and alerting and favoriting. You guys are seriously awesome and I'm so happy to have people like you reading my story. I have a sequel if anyone is interested in reading I'll put it up. Just tell me in a review if you want to read it. If that does happen I'll get it up as soon as I can. Hope ya'll like it, please read and review. **

* * *

><p>Jay and Robin glared at each other. "I'm leaving" Jay declared. But when she stepped forward Robin blocked her way, she tried sidestepping him but he was still in her way. She let out a frustrated grunt "Get out of my way." Robin smirked "No." Jay tried again to get past him but failed. "Move!" Jay yelled, but Robin smirked again. Trying again, Jay had tried to trip Robin but ended up with the same results. "Move!" Robin grinned "Make me."<p>

Jay got an idea. "Okay." Getting down she did a low roundhouse kick, but when Robin was falling down, he grabbed Jay's wrist bringing her down on top of him. Picking her head up from Robin's chest, she noticed how close their lips were. They blushed, not knowing what to do, they stayed that way until a voice asked. "Are we interrupting something?" Jay jumped up from their position to see Anna and April staring down at them trying very hard not to smirk. "You ready to go?" April asked. Jay nodded, saying their goodbyes; they picked up their bags from the kitchen and left the cave.

The girls stopped at an all-night diner. Picking the back booth, the girls ordered their food, but there was an obvious tension between Jay and April. Once the waitress brought them their food, they ate in an odd silence. "What's the plan?" April asked. Jay raised an eyebrow "I'm going to eat my sandwich." Jay said slowly, April glared at her. "How are we going to pay for this?" Jay once again spoke slowly "With money."

April glare at Jay intensified as she spoke lowly "No more games Jay, what is the plan?" Jay knew she couldn't keep stalling, looking April in the eye, she spoke calmly. "My parents have contacted me." April looked at Jay bewildered "Your parents contacted you, and "Your parents contacted you, and decided not to tell us!"

The tension thickened as Jay and April stared at each other. "Go on" Anna told Jay, breaking the stare down. "We made a deal that, since I am the only heir to Black Enterprises, if I continued to be the face of the company they will cover all our expenses." Anna looked at Jay unsure, knowing how little she felt for her parents' company. "And you're sure you are okay with this?" Jay nodded a blank stare on her face.

April had seemed okay with this answer and backed down from the stare down, leaning back into the booth. "Okay, but from now on no more secrets." Jay averted her gaze and Anna looked down suddenly interested in her hamburger. Jay offered an "mm-hmm" and Anna nodded. Not seeing her friends' discomfort with this question, April smiled. Jay took a drink and stuck her other hand in her pocket, feeling something Jay pulled it out under the table. It was a very special pocket knife with many different tools, attached to the knife was a note. "Thought you might need it. –R." Reading the engraving the word "Pocket Bird" was in black letters. Not wanting to break the comfortable silence, she just smiled and put it back in her pocket.

Once they were done eating Jay put some money on the table. The girls made it out to their bikes; April got on hers and sighed. "So this is the end huh." Anna smacked April lightly on the arm. "Don't say that, you're making it sound like we're going to die." April rubbed her arm "Well what do you want me to say, it's just a new beginning?" She said sarcastically. Jay glanced back at her friends smiling, "Actually I like that." They revved up their bikes, leaving the diner. Once they were outside the city Jay finished her thought. "It is a new beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>The pocket bird is based on the pocket knife in "Get Smart" which I do not own. Agian thank you for being awesome and reviewing and reading. Like I said I have a sequel, just tell me if you want to read it and I'll put it up. Please review and tell me what you think about my story and my writing and if you want a sequel. Thank you guys so much and goodbe for now!<strong>


End file.
